


Mesélő matrjoska

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Novellagyűjtemény Viktor múltjáról és családi hátteréről.Barátok lettek, aztán szeretők, és Viktor még mindig rettenetesen zárkózott volt, ha nem testiségről volt szó. Akár egy matrjoska, ami összeragadt a harmadik babánál, és nem lehet szétszedni, pedig Yuuri rettenetesen kíváncsi volt, mit rejt legbelül.





	1. Mesélő matrjoska

**Author's Note:**

> Roro még jó két hete adott nekem szavakat, hogy írjak rá szöszt. Kicsit elszaladt velem a ló, ugyanis több mint 7000 szót számlál a fic. Avagy a történet, amiben mindenki folyamatosan telefonál, ripityára töröm Viktor szívét, de szerencsére Yuuri ott van neki, hogy összerakja.  
> Íródott rohamtempóban a kilencedik rész előtt - gyakorlatilag semmit sem tudunk Viktor múltjáról a sikeres karrierjén kívül, így próbáltam egy kicsit a fejébe látni. Ha utóbb kiderült, hogy teljesen más a családi háttere, akkor elnézést.

Szokatlanul korán ébredt aznap; a redőny résein át tört fény szökött be, ami szúrta a szemét, ráadásul szeretőjévé avanzsálódott edzője nyugtalanul mocorgott a karjaiban. Szeretett volna aludni, hiszen az isten szerelmére, mégiscsak vasárnap van, akkor még Viktor maximalizmusa is megengedhetne neki egy kis pihenőt. Félálomban azonban még túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy visszahúzza, de a homlokcsók valamelyest kárpótolta. 

\- Yuuri, Yuuri, esik a hó! – hallotta Viktor izgatott kiabálását, és a férfi szélesre tárta az ablakot. A friss, télillatú levegő erőszakosan nyomult a szobába az elhasznált helyére, és Yuuri a fejére húzta a takarót. Az orosz csak nevetett és kisprintelt a szobából, Makkachin pedig némi fáziskéséssel, lelkes farkcsóválás közepette követte. 

Vendéglátóhely lévén a családjában rajta kívül mindenki korán kelő volt, így nem okozott nagy felbolydulást Viktor zajongása. Ő maga csak akkor mászott ki az ágyból, amikor nővére kopogtatott az ajtófélfán, hogy legyen szíves megzabolázni a pasiját, aki egy szál köntösben, mezítláb táncol a pocsolyává olvadó első hóban. Szemüveg nélkül botorkált le a bejáratba, és rövidlátó szemeit szűkítve, megfeledkezve a hideg szélről figyelte Viktort és Makkachint, amint a sárban ugrabugrálnak. A haján még hópihék csillogtak, amikor a csuklójánál fogva berángatta a melegbe, és leteremtette, hogy edzőként, huszonhét éves fejjel igazán lehetne felelősségteljesebb, mert mit fog kezdeni nélküle így a döntő előtt, ha lebetegszik. Viktor arcára válaszul gyermeteg vigyor ült, ahogy jéghideg tenyerei közé fogta az arcát, és Yuuri megugrott az érintésre. Valahol értette már, miért olyan hidegek minden egyes alkalommal párja végtagjai, mert előszeretettel rohangált mezítláb, zokni nélkül, ha otthon voltak. Lefejtette magáról a kezeit, és a könyökénél fogva elvezette a fürdőszobába, hogy bedugja egy forró zuhany alá. 

\- Yuuri, nyugi, orosz vagyok, nem fázok meg olyan könnyen. 

Mivel kedvese még akkor sem akart hinni neki, amikor a téli szauna és a jéghideg fürdő egészséges hatásait elemezte neki, egyszerűen berángatta magával a vízsugár alá. Yuuri nevetve, nem túl hihetően ellenkezett, aztán mégis levetkőzött. Viktor arcpirító dolgokat javasolt a felmelegedésre (már régen nem azért pirult el, mert zavarba jött), amibe csak azzal a feltétellel ment bele, hogy csendben marad, hiszen teltház van. Viktor azt javasolta, hogy akkor versenyezzenek, ki tud halkabb lenni. 

Pár perccel később már nem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek, hogy belement a fogadásba, mert Viktor tapasztalata lévén istentelenül ügyes volt a nyelvével. Yuuri a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, hogy elnyomja a nyögéseit – ráadásul Viktor az orgazmus küszöbén hagyta ott, amikor már hevesen kapkodta a levegőt, és csak a saját vérét hallotta dörömbölni a fülében. Yuuri a zuhanyfülke falának támaszkodva próbált megnyugodni egy kicsit, mielőtt bosszúhadjáratot indított volna. Amikor úgy érezte, hogy már támaszkodás nélkül is biztosan meg tud állni a lábán, elkapta, és a falhoz szorította a neki háttal mosakodó oroszt, aki meglepetten nyögött fel, hogy aztán kéjes vigyorral összedörgölje a csípőjüket. 

\- Mit fogsz velem csinálni? 

Nem kellett sokat várnia, hogy megtudja – és az is világos volt, hogy elvesztette a fogadást. 

 

~

 

Edzés után Yuurinak nem volt más vágya, mint hazamenni, áztatni magát a forró vízben, aztán arccal a párnába feküdni, és tudomást sem venni a világról. Közeledve a döntőhöz még keményebben edzettek, és néha már maga Viktor szólt rá, hogy tartson pihenőt, és ne hajtsa magát összeesésig. Késő délután viszont rácsörgött a nővére, hogy szerezzen már be néhány hozzávalót a vacsorához, amit az anyjuk elfelejtett felírni a heti rendelésre, így hazafelé muszáj volt beugraniuk a sarki boltba. 

Yuuri gyorsan megtalálta a keresett termékeket, míg Viktor minden második polcnál megállt, hogy elolvasson egy-egy angol nyelvű leírást – már ha volt a címkén. Már rég megszokta, hogy hosszadalmas vele bevásárolni, mert Viktor lelkes külföldiként mindent tudni akart a szokásaikról, főleg a konyhájukról. Néha elmerengett, hogy ő maga vajon tud-e főzni; megmosolyogtató gondolat volt a kötényes-fakanalas Viktor, de valahogy mégis szívesen megnézte volna. Most a szokásosnál is többet nézelődött, főleg a bolt méretéhez viszonyítva szegényes ajándékrészlegen. Érdeklődve bökdösött egy integető macskát, amikor mellé lépett. 

\- Szeretnél egyet? – kérdezte somolyogva. 

\- Igen, valamit jó lenne küldeni a nővéreméknek – biccentett elkomolyodva. – Szerinted odaérne még karácsonyig Szentpétervárra? Az ortodox később van. 

\- Ha eleget fizetsz, talán. 

\- Az nem gond – vágta rá azonnal. Yuurit néha zavarba hozta, ahogy gondolkodás nélkül szórta a pénzt; a versenyek után vagy csak úgy meghívta egy-egy puccosabb nyugati étterembe, ahol azt se tudta, melyik evőeszköz mire való. Persze Viktornak volt miből, neki nem voltak olyan aggodalmai, miből fogja kifizetni a versenyre való felkészítés költségeit. – Viszont akkor rendes csomagot akarok összeállítani, szép japán szuvenírekkel meg rengeteg édességgel, a kicsik imádnák. Segítesz nekem, Yuuri? 

\- Persze. De akkor tisztességes, autentikus dolgokat küldesz, nem ilyen utánzatot – suttogta, hogy az eladó meg ne hallja, amint nyíltan kritizálja az árut. – Az ajándékboltunkban szebb a választék. 

\- Imádlak! – rikkantotta elbűvölő mosollyal, ahogy röviden megszorította a kezét. Yuuri csak halványan viszonozta és örült, hogy párja túl izgatott ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, ahogy bűntudat kúszik fel a torkán. 

Viktor még sosem említette a családját, ő pedig eleinte nem mert rákérdezni, mert mégiscsak az edzője. Később annyira belefeledkezett az edzésbe, hogy elfeledkezett erről a részletről, és bele sem gondolt, mi mindent hagyott ott Oroszországban a felépített karrierjén és a barátain kívül. Hiszen lehetetlen, hogy ne legyen senki a családjából, aki hiányolná, legalábbis magából kiindulva, aki Amerikából is, az időeltolódás ellenére is legalább két-három naponta felhívta az otthoniakat. Viktort azonban még interjúkban sem hallotta beszélni a családjáról, ahogy a partnereiről sem – ami kínos kamaszkori fantáziálásokhoz vezetett régen, de ezt a világért sem vallotta volna be, még ha egy részük valóra is vált. Eddig azt hitte, ez csak józan megfontolás, hogy ne zaklassák őket a rámenősebb rajongók vagy az újságírók, és csak most kezdett derengeni neki, hogy talán nem ez az oka. 

Barátok lettek, aztán szeretők, és Viktor még mindig rettenetesen zárkózott volt, ha nem testiségről volt szó. Akár egy matrjoska, ami összeragadt a harmadik babánál, és nem lehet szétszedni, pedig Yuuri rettenetesen kíváncsi volt, mit rejt legbelül. 

 

~

 

Viktor a következő napokat azzal töltötte, hogy elrángatta a városka összes létező édességboltjába. Yuurit megmosolyogtatta a lelkesedése, amivel összeválogatta a csomag tartalmát unokahúgainak, mindent tüzetesen megnézve, nehogy hibás áru legyen. 

Este Yuuri szemüveg nélkül, homályos látással, fejét a párnán nyugtatva figyelte a férfit, amint hosszú-hosszú levelet ír. Haja előre esett, néha kisöpörte az arcából, míg a toll halkan, szinte alig hallhatóan sercegett a papíron. Makkachin egy ideig az ölében nyugtatta a fejét, de gazdája most nem foglalkozott vele, így simogatást remélve ugrott fel az ágyra. Átvetette karját a kutyán, kinyújtóztatta fájó tagjait, és elszunyókált a jó melegben. 

Arra ébredt, hogy az asztali lámpa fénye majd’ kiveri a szemét. Odakint már besötétedett, ő pedig fordult volna a fal felé, de Viktor észrevette a mozgolódását és felpattant. – Yuuri! Yurochka kicsim, szeretném, ha aláírnád a levelem. 

\- Oh, ez megtisztelő – motyogta álomtól kásás hangon, ahogy némi noszogatás után kimászott a kutya alól. Hiába tapogatózott a szemüvege után az éjjeliszekrényen, az már Viktornál volt, aki rögtön az ölébe húzta, amint az asztalhoz lépett. Finoman, ügyelve arra, hogy ne sértse meg, feladta rá a szemüvegét. Yuurinak eleinte furcsán intim volt ez a gesztus, aztán hozzászokott.

Kicsit zavartan pislogott az orosz nyelvű szövegre, álomtól kásás fejjel nem talált benne értelmes szavakat – ennyit a szabad kredites oroszóráiról, amikről direkt nem szólt senkinek, nehogy aztán párja csak az anyanyelvén akarjon vele beszélni. Viktor cirill betűi annyival másabbul néztek ki, mint a latinok, mindegyiket összekötötte, és a szálkás-kerek vonalakat látva nem tudta szétválasztani a betűket. Olyan volt, mintha a férfi személyiségének egy új oldalát látná. Valahogy nem akart belerondítani a nyomtatott latin betűivel. 

\- Szóval hol írjam alá?

\- Itt alul – mutatott egy pontra, ahol Vitya állt. Az egyetlen szó, amit biztosan ki tudott olvasni, mert unalmas óráiban már annyiszor leírta. – Tudsz valami üdvözletet is írni nekik japánul? 

\- Hogy hívják a nővéredet? 

\- Katyusha. 

Yuuri megtámasztotta az ajkán a tollat, kicsit gondolkozott, mielőtt egy viszonylag semlegesebb mondatot írt. _Üdvözlet Japánból, boldog karácsonyt és szerencsés újévet kívánok._ A nevét mégsem írta bele, azt valahogy túl személyesnek és bizalmaskodónak érezte anélkül, hogy találkoztak volna, és nem akarta ismeretlenül letegezni. Viktor adott az arcára egy puszit, összehajtotta a levelet, és lehessegette az öléből, hogy összerakhassa a csomagot. Hiroko éppen akkor nézett be hozzájuk; megmosolyogta a nagy készülődés, és ő is hozott pár apróságot, mint hűtőmágnesek és képeslapok, amiket Viktor hálásan fogadott, és kicsit tört japánsággal ugyan, de megköszönte. 

\- A szüleidnek nem akarsz küldeni valamit? – kérdezte. Viktornak nem is kellett párjára pillantania, Yuuri automatikusan tolmácsolt. Egy pillanatra megállt a keze, gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és fütyörészve elkezdte becelluxolni a doboz tetejét. Csak a szeme nem mosolygott már. Hiroko akaratlanul rátapintott arra az érzékeny pontra, amit Yuuri annyira igyekezett elkerülni. 

 

~o~

 

Viktor kicsinek nem ugrált a karácsonyért; rendben, hívő ortodoxként a család az újévben ünnepelte, de az ajándékait összevonták a szülinapival. Míg más gyerekek lelkesen újságolták, mi mindent kaptak karácsonyra vagy a szülinapjukra, ő csak az egyikkel tudott eldicsekedni. 

Ha mindenképpen valami pozitívumot kellett volna mondania, talán az adventi készülődést említi, ami nála gyermekkora óta összekötődött a versenyekre való kemény készüléssel. Ilyenkor általában reggeltől estig talpon volt; magánórák, aztán edzés és edzés végkimerülésig, otthon persze tökéletes eredményeket vártak el, hiszen a testmozgás serkenti az agyműködést, és ennyi mellett akkor neki már zseninek kellene lennie. Viktor viszont csak átlagos tanuló volt, és nem túlzottan érdekelte egyik tantárgy sem, ami nem a művészettel függött össze. Egyetemre is csak ímmel-ámmal adta be a jelentkezését, hogy aztán be se járjon, holott bármelyik hazai vagy külföldi intézmény szívesen látta volna a diákjaként. 

Amit szeretett ezekben a hosszú, fárasztó napokban, az az edzés utáni bágyadt fáradtság volt, amikor céltalanul csatangolt a karácsonyi vásárban és meztelen, fagytól csípte kezei között forró csokit szorongatott. 

Mennyit veszekedett vele Yakov, mire hajlandó volt a pályán kesztyűt húzni! Még meg is fenyegette, hogy addig nem léphet jégre, míg nincs rajta, Viktor pedig nem tehetett róla, mindig elhagyta őket. Otthon felrótták neki, hogy direkt csinálja, ahogy a füzeteit és könyveit is folyton elkutyulja. Viktornak fájt ez a feltételezés. Tehet ő róla, hogy a tömött metróban, zsebkendő után kutatva kirántja a zsebéből? A rengeteg lábtól észre se venni, ha elhagysz valamit. 

Amikor azonban a karácsonyi vásárban sétált a jól megérdemelt forró csokijával, vagy gőzölgő édes teát szorongatott, mindenről megfeledkezett. Egyszerűen csak élvezte az ízeket és az illatokat: sült gesztenye, mandula és cukrozott alma. Néha nem tudott ellenállni, és vett magának abból is. A balett tanára bizonyára megjegyzést tett volna rá, hogy mindig csak a saját feje után megy, és nem gondol az alakjára. Gyanakodott rá, hogy csak irigyelte, amiért egy grammot se képes hízni. Már kicsinek is rettenetesen vékony volt. 

A kesztyűprobléma végül úgy oldódott meg, hogy Yakov mindig berakatta vele az öltözőszekrénybe. A jellemét viszont nem lehetett ilyen egyszerűen bezárni egy szekrénybe. Viktor kiskorától fogva imádott a középpontban lenni, legyen az versszavalás vagy szerepjáték, a legtöbb embert könnyedén elbűvölte finom modorával és androgün bájával. Mindenkit, kivéve az apját, aki szintén maximalista művész volt, és teljesen kifordult önmagából felesége elvesztése után. Viktornak halvány emlékei voltak az édesanyjáról; azt mondták a rokonok, hogy tőle örökölte a szemeit és puha, szőke haját, de neki csak a meleg kezei és az ölelése rémlett, ami aztán összeolvadt Katyusháéval, aki átvette a háztartás vezetésének szerepét egészen addig, míg meg nem házasodott és el nem költözött. Viktor nem hibáztatta érte, de annyira hiányzott neki nővére jelenléte, hogy utána minden hétvégén náluk ebédelt, míg az apjuk egy olcsó kocsmában lopta a napot. 

Visszagondolva talán az volt a baj, hogy túlságosan hasonlítottak; mindketten makacs maximalisták voltak, akik nem engedtek az igazukból. Az apján később eluralkodott az alkohol, ahogy a pályája lefelé ívelt, és Viktor egyre többször riadt arra a húszas évei derekán, hogy ő is a pohárért nyúl ihlettelenségében, vagy hogy összefoltozza a szívét.

Mert egy művész szíve törékeny üveg, és ő ezt a nehéz úton tanulta meg. 

Korábban valahogy sosem érdekelte a szexualitása; az apja piszkálta ugyan a hosszú haja miatt, Katyusha megvédte, Yakov pedig lebeszélte arról az apját, hogy ollóval nekiessen a fürtjeinek. Ettől még nem lesz meleg, a közönség imádja azt a finom nőiességet, amit áraszt, ez fontos része a színpadképnek és a koreográfiának. Az apja valahol itt hagyta rá, hogy kövesse a munkásságát. Viktor néha hazavitt egy-egy lányt, hogy bizonyítson, habár nem igazán értette, mi olyan rettenetesen jó a szexben, hogy sokan nem tudtak neki ellenállni. Ő inkább beszélgetni szeretett a lányokkal, esetleg csókolózni, de minden több valahogy helytelennek tűnt. 

Aztán berobbant az életébe Sasha – két évvel volt idősebb nála, hollófekete hajú, sápadt bőre halvány nyári szeplőkkel hintett, szemei fűzöldek. És gyönyörű volt, mégis áradt az egész lényéből az a heves, vad maszkulinitás, ami Viktorban nem volt meg, hiába kereste. Heves szívdobogás tört rá, akárhányszor közös térben voltak, vagy látta nyers erővel hasítani a jeget egy-egy meccsen. 

Augusztus végi éjszaka volt, amikor egy tábortűz körül ültek, és az égen ragyogtak az első, rég nem látott csillagok. Hangosan daloltak, és Viktor úgy gondolta, nem annyira feltűnő, ha bámulja a gitározó Sashát. Mindannyian felöntöttek a garatra, a párocskák egy idő után elvonultak, és a hangos röhögésük messze szállt a víz fölött. A hokis fiúk nagy hangon szidták a liberális nyugati országokat, ahol azok a rohadt buzik teljesen átvették a hatalmat, és Viktornak elszorult a torka, amikor Sasha is helyeselt. Nem akarta felcímkézni magát, de ha kiderülne, hogy mennyire oda van érte, biztosan megtennék ezt helyette. Erőltetetten nevetett fel, amikor a fiúk ránéztek megerősítésért, és nagyot kortyolt az üvegből. 

Az este további része darabokra hullott; egy ponton a fa tövére hányó Georgi hátát simogatta és befejezte a sörét; őrült módjára ugráltak a tűz körül a hordozható magnóból sikoltó popszámra, akár holmi megkésett pogányok Szent Iván éjen; valaki megfogta a fenekét, és a derekánál fogva magához rántotta. 

\- Olyan vagy, mint egy lány – lihegte később Sasha, amikor a kocsi hátsó ülésén feküdtek összegabalyodva, félig meztelenül. Hosszú lábuk kilógott a nyitott ajtón, kényelmetlen póz volt, és Viktor mégis azt hitte, majd kiugrik a szíve a boldogságtól és az izgatottságtól.

\- Az baj? – kérdezte, mielőtt felnyögött volna, ahogy a másik fiú a vállába harapott. Kiszáradt a torka és nyelnie kellett, hogy újra megszólalhasson. – Megmutathatom, hogy nem vagyok az… 

\- Nem érdekel – vágott közbe Sasha, ahogy vadul összepréselte az ajkukat. Viktor megszorította a derekát. Maga is meglepődött, mennyivel jobban élvezi ezt a helyzetet; úgy érezte, a lányokkal olyan finoman kell bánni, akár a törékeny finom üvegpoharakkal egy vitrinből, túl sebezhetőnek tűntek, de végre itt van az az ember, akivel egyenrangúak, akit nem fog megsérteni, ha szabadjára engedi a vágyait, aki…

\- Fordulj meg – suttogta Sasha. Elkerekedtek a szemei, aztán némi noszogatásra engedelmeskedett; bevágta a könyökét az egyik elülső ülésbe, de nem érdekelte a karján végigfutó fájdalom. Sasha lerángatta róla a farmert a térdéig, valamelyest megkönnyebbült, aztán felszisszent és élesen szívta be a levegőt, amikor az ujja beléhatolt. 

\- Csináltad már, nem? 

\- Csak lánnyal. 

\- Na, akkor most te vagy a lány. 

Viktor utóbb gyanakodott rá, hogy még Sasha sem volt előtte férfival; abban a pillanatban azonban nem érdekelte, mindketten részegek voltak, szédült az alkoholtól és a boldogságtól. Maga az aktus rövid és nyers volt, és csak szakadozott képekben emlékezett rá. Sasha utána megeskette, hogy nem beszél róla senkinek, és akkor titokban folytathatják. Lelkesen rábólintott és belécsimpaszkodott, mire a másik fiú esetlenül átölelte, és meglapogatta a hátát, mielőtt hazafuvarozta volna. Félrészegen, hajnalok-hajnalán esett haza, a csörömpölésével felriaszthatott pár embert a lakóházban, és másnap óvatosan mozgott, mert hasogatott a feje a másnaposságtól, más tájai pedig a szextől. Szerencsére senki sem tett megjegyzést a kiszívott nyakára vagy a lehetetlenül kócos hajára. 

Kettejük közül ő kereste többször a másikat, Sasha gyakorlatilag csak akkor hívta magától, ha ki volt éhezve. Elhessegette a gondolatot, hogy ez baj lenne. Néha ellógott a próbáról csak hogy láthassa a meccseit, habár magát a jéghokit túl durva sportnak látta, a hatalmas ruhák elrejtették a szép testeket és a kecses mozdulatokat. Műanyagdobozban vitt házi süteményt Sashának, amit aztán a táskájába csempészett, és a fiú mindig elfelejtette visszahozni a tárolóedényeket. Egyszer odament hozzá edzés után; a levegő állott és büdös volt az öltözőben a sportolók izzadságától, valaki megfüttyögte, mert hátulról, leeresztett hajjal pont úgy nézett ki, mint egy eltévedt lány, és életében először gyűlölte azt a feminitást, ami a védjegye volt. Valaki gúnyosan fújt, _mit keres már megint itt ez a buzi a férfiak között_ , és Viktornak elszorult a torka, amikor Sasha nem szólt semmit a védelmében. Ezután társaságban inkább távol maradt tőle, mert az mindkettőjüknek egyszerűbb volt. 

Katyusha aggódott érte. Igen, megszegte az ígéretét és mesélt róluk neki, amikor már nem volt elég, hogy jégre vitte a vágyakozó és szerelem fűtötte érzéseit. Világgá akarta kiáltani ezt az érzést, de helyette csak Yakov ordibált vele, amikor Sasha miatt hagyta ki a gyakorlást, de világos volt, hogy csak saját magától tud észhez térni.

 

~

 

Szinte megjósolható volt, hogy az első ember, aki valahonnan ki fogja dobni, az az apja lesz. Elszámolták magukat, és a férfi pont belesétált a jelenetbe, amint Sashával vetkőztetik egymást. Szinte megfagyott a szobában a levegő, ahogy Sasha lelökte magáról, és Viktor dadogva magyarázkodni kezdett, hogy ez nem egészen az, aminek látszik, de az apja kiabálása elnyomta a hangját. Sasha villámgyorsan kapta magára a ruháit, és búcsú nélkül kimenekült a lakásból. 

Viktor nem emlékezett rá, hogyan és mikor jutott ki az utcára, de amikor a hóban toporgott a jégpálya előtt a beázott cipőjében, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a sietség ellenére jobban kellett volna figyelnie, mit kap magára. Próbálta elérni Sashat, de a fiú folyton kinyomta, a szülei pedig nem vették föl, így azt sem tudta, hogy szerencsésen hazaért-e. Katyushát nem hívhatta az éjszaka közepén a baba miatt, aztán le is merült a telefonja, és éppen volt annyi aprója, hogy jobb ötlete nem lévén felhívja Yakovot egy telefonfülkéből, aki három csörgés után felvette. Az ismerős, barátságtalan hang megnyugtatta annyira, hogy pár mondatban össze tudja foglalni mi történt: az apja kidobta a lakásból, mert ő nem egy ribancot nevelt, aki a normális emberek otthonában dugatja magát egy másik ficsúrral. Yakov ráreccsent, hogy ez túl sok információ, nem kíváncsi a részletekre, csak mondja meg, hol van, érte megy. 

Ahogy lerakta, rászakadt a magány és a félelem a jövőtől. Eddig mindig sikeresen keresztül tudta vinni az akaratát otthon, akármennyire nem jöttek ki az apjával. A veszekedés után azonban egyértelmű volt, hogy nem akar hazamenni, és őt sem látják otthon szívesen, legalábbis nem mostanában. Oroszország világbajnokának egy katasztrófa a családi élete, mit szólnának a rajongói a botrányhoz, hogy nincs hová mennie, ráadásul egyértelműen a férfiakat preferálja. Nem az első sportoló lenne, akinek ebben megy tönkre a karrierje.

Helyben ugrált, hogy felmelegítse magát, és összedörgölte a fagyos szél csípte kezeit. Ölni tudott volna a szekrényébe zárt kesztyűkért. Felhúzta az orra elé a sálat, amit Sasha hagyott nála. Még érezte benne az illatát, ami most nem nyugtatta meg, csak újra felidézte a helyzetet, ami miatt most a hidegben, a jégpálya eresze alatt toporog. Azt kívánta, bár leválna egy jégcsap a tetőről és a vállába fúródna, hogy felriadjon ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből.

\- Elment az a csöppnyi eszed is? – morogta Yakov, amikor felrángatta a fagyos lépcsőkről, ahová lekuporodott a szél elől. Viktor egészen idáig igyekezett visszanyelni a könnyeit, mert tudta, hogy ha egyszer elerednek, nem lesz visszaút, és a finom cseppek biztosan az arcára fagynának a januári éjszakán. A karjaiba vetette magát, és Yakov zavartan veregette meg a hátát. – Gyere, Vitya, hideg van. 

\- Kidobott, egyszerűen kidobott! Eddig nem érdekelte, mit csinálok, nyerhettem akármennyi versenyt, akkor miért érdekli, hogy kivel fekszem le – szipogta a kabátja vállába. Yakov határozottan lefejtette magáról, és az autó hátsó ülésére terelte, ahol a fiú összegömbölyödött, és tovább pityergett arcát a poros üléshuzathoz nyomva. Nem érdekelte a zsebkendő, amit edzője odanyújtott neki. 

\- Engem nem érdekel, kivel mit csinálsz, amíg ez nem hat ki a teljesítményedre. Oroszország legjobb műkorcsolyázója vagy, nem fogom engedni, hogy idény közben elhagyd magad, mert úgy érzed, hogy itt a világ vége.

Viktor összeszorította a szemét, és a fülére tapasztotta a sálját, de ez nem tudta kirekeszteni Yakov hangját. 

\- Innentől kezdve csak magadra koncentrálsz. A szállás miatt ne aggódj, szerzek neked egy kollégiumi helyet. 

Csak egy halk, rekedt köszönömre futotta, amit a férfi talán meg sem hallott – mindenesetre megtartotta az ígéretét, cserében pedig Viktor valahogy összekaparta a büszkeségét, bezárta az érzelmeit valahová a szíve mélyére, hogy betarthassa a ki nem mondott egyezmény rá eső részét.

~

Lustán vakargatta a fejét a hasán nyugtató Makkachin füle tövét. Végre hazaengedték a kórházból azzal a feltétellel, hogy eszébe sem jut a pálya közelébe menni a következő télig, amennyiben nem akarja, hogy a karrierje itt érjen véget. Yakov helyeselt, habár megtoldotta az elbeszélgetést egy fejmosással, amiért a saját feje után ment, és túl sokat kísérletezett az ugrásokkal.

Viktor lenyelte a keserű dühöt; hatalmasat csalódott önmagában. De az nem segít, ha elveszti a fejét és visszakiabál, a feje még a fájdalomcsillapítók ellenére is fáj néha, a gipsz a bal lábán pedig fektében is húzza. A kollégái átjöttek aláírni a fehér anyagot, hogy ne legyen olyan üres, a kicsi Mila még egy pudlit is rajzolt rá, de Viktor látni sem bírta, és inkább a takaró alá bújt. 

Legalább már a Grand Prixen túl jártak, amit világcsúcsot állítva nyert meg. A fórumokon találgattak, hogy vajon vissza tud-e térni ezek után, és önkéntelenül többször is visszanézte a balesetét egy videó megosztón (csúnyábban nézett ki az esés, mint ahogy ő azt akkor érzékelte, és a fájdalom akkor szakadt rá igazán, amikor sikertelenül próbált meg felállni), míg Katyusha el nem vette tőle a laptopot, hogy helyette egy könyvet nyomjon a kezébe. 

\- Mindjárt kész lesz a húsleves, addig lehetőleg maradj nyugton. 

\- Nem mintha nagyon tudnék ugrálni – morogta az orra alatt, mire nővére gyengéden megsimogatta a haját. 

\- Egykettőre jobban leszel, téged nem lehet ilyen egyszerűen kivonni a forgalomból. 

Viktor remélte, hogy igaza van; a pihenés gondolatától is kirázta a hideg, ráadásul a tudat, hogy több mint fél évet veszít az értékes húszas éveiből… két három év, és már csak a hanyatlás vár rá. Óvatosan átfordult az oldalára, Makkachin halk vakkantással felkéredzkedett mellé, és magához ölelte az állatot, nehogy valamelyikük leszédüljön helyszűkében. Élete legjobb döntése volt, amikor elhozta kölyökként a tenyésztőtől; akkoriban még olyan kicsi volt, hogy komolyabb erőfeszítés nélkül fel tudta emelni. Utána hallgathatta Yakovot, aki szerint az aktív sportolás mellett lehetetlen, hogy ideje legyen egy háziállatra. Viktor viszont szerette a kihívásokat, különben is, teljesen egyedül lakott. Lehet, hogy önző, de csak ha emberekről van szó. A szeretői abba a képbe estek bele, amit a jégen és az interjúkban nyújtott, míg Makkachint nem érdekelte, hogy profi műkorcsolyázó, egyszerűen feltétel nélkül szerette.

Félig már elnyomta az álom, amikor hallotta csörögni a telefont. Katyusha a mosogatónál motozott, megtörölte a kezét, aztán felvette és halkan beleszólt. 

\- Valami Aleksandr Evgenievich keres – nyújtotta felé. Viktor összevonta a szemöldökét; igen ez a név annak ellenére is rémlett, hogy rettenetes volt a névmemóriája, és nem egyszer volt agyrázkódása, de az hogy lehetséges, hogy pont ő keresi ilyen hirtelen… 

\- Tessék, itt Viktor Niki… 

\- Vitya! Ezer éve nem hallottam felőled, és most olvastam a balesetedről, szóval… 

\- Sasha? – Hallotta a saját hangját egy kvinttel feljebb szökni, és a nyelvére harapott, hogy magához térjen a meglepetésből. Azt hitte, már rég túlvan rajta, a gerincén viszont áramütésszerűen cikázott végig a rég nem érzett izgatottság. – Miért pont most? 

\- Eszembe jutottál. 

\- Három év után? – Utálta, hogy hirtelen ilyen esetlennek hangzik. Azt hitte, hogy amikor elégette a nála maradt ruháit, az iránta érzett érzelmei is vele égtek; aztán kitáncolta a szerelmi bánatát, és Sasha szíve helyett ezer másikat nyert meg. 

\- Igen. Gondolkoztam a történteken. – Sasha megköszörülte a torkát, és Viktor szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy megvakarja a feje búbját. – Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy valamikor összefuthatnánk egy kávéra vagy vacsorára, most úgy sem vagy annyira betáblázva…

Viktor egy pillanatra elfelejtett levegőt venni. Ez volt az a hívás, amire a szakítás után hónapokig várt, és ha akkor kapja, talán gondolkozás nélkül ugrik az alkalomra. Azóta azonban ő is összetört pár szívet, és tisztában volt vele, hogy működnek ezek a dolgok. Sasha kanos, kidobta a barátnője vagy csak játszani akar, tiszta sor. – Nem. 

\- Nem? Azt hittem… 

\- Nézd, Sasha, ez a vonat már elment. Évekig megvoltunk egymás nélkül, ne szakítsunk fel régi sebeket. 

Ahogy a másik férfi édes szavakkal, egyre türelmetlenebbül győzködte, erősödött benne az érzés, hogy helyesen döntött. Egykori szerelme még mindig nehezen fogadott el nemleges választ, és egy halk sóhajjal kinyomta a hívást a lábához dobva a telefont. A keze remegett, ahogy végighúzta az ujjait összegubancolódott tincsein. Aztán hirtelen felült, Makkachin ijedten ugrott mellőle, amikor a mankóért nyúlt. Lassan, ügyetlenül botorkált ki a fürdőszobába, Katyusha épp a tűzhelyen kavargatta a húslevest. Szerencsére nem láthatta, milyen arcot vág.

\- Ki volt az? Kell segítség? 

\- Nem fontos. Megoldom. 

Életében először érezte úgy, hogy a tükörből visszanéző férfi nem önmaga, és hogy gyűlöli ezt a lányosan csinos arcot, amit hosszú, hamuszőke fürtök kereszteznek. Hiába próbált szakállt növeszteni, röhejesen nézett ki vele, és nem segített a nőiességén. Talán drasztikusabb megoldásokhoz kellene folyamodnia? 

Amint biztosnak érezte az egyensúlyát a jobbján, elengedte a mosdókagylót. Még utoljára kifésülte a haját, mielőtt laza lófarokba fogta és az ollóért nyúlt. Kicsit megfeszítette a copfot, majd levágta a tövénél, az elszabadult tincsek az arca mellé hullottak. A szeme elé emelte azt, ami a régi névjegyéből maradt. Ideje lesz újat keresnie, elege van a média erőltette androgün jegyekből. Yakov biztosan haragudni fog, de kit érdekel… Rámosolygott a tükörképére, és a homlokához vitte az ollót, hogy rövidebbre vágja a frufrut, amikor halk sikkantást hallott az ajtó felől. 

\- Vitya!

Az elképedt kifejezés nővére arcán mindent vitt; igen, a rajongói is pont így fognak reagálni. Viktort elégedettséggel töltötte el, hogy ismét képes lesz valami nem várt lépéssel meglepni őket. 

\- Mégis miért…?

Vállat vont. – Meguntam? 

Katyusha az ajkába harapott, és Viktor egy pillanatig attól tartott, hogy elsírja magát, olyan szomorúan bámulta a kezében maradt copfot. 

\- Szólhattál volna – mondta végül, és mögé lépett, hogy a haját ujjaival átszántva felmérje a kárt. Viktor elégedetten konstatálta a tükörképükre nézve, hogy végre egyértelműen látszik a neme. – Gyere velem, rendbe hozom. 

Mindketten elfeledkeztek a tűzhelyen rotyogó húslevesről, ahogy Viktor leült a konyhaasztalhoz. Katyusha kerített egy törülközőt a vállára, aztán halkan hümmögve munkához látott, hogy új embert faragjon öccséből. Makkachin megugatta, amikor először látta rövid hajjal. Viktor nevetve duruzsolt neki, hogy megnyugtassa, míg kezei újra és újra megkönnyebbült fejére tévedtek. 

Amikor Sasha késődélután újra próbálkozott, egyszerűen letiltotta. Az újjászületett Viktor Nikiforovot nem érdeklik a régi tiniszerelmei.

 

~o~

 

Yuuri valahogy mindig felkapta rá a fejét, ha Viktor oroszul beszélt; a hangja annyival mélyebb és természetesebb volt, habár közel sem értett minden szót, mert a férfi rettenetesen hadart. Megkopott nyelvtudása, amit a férfi érkeztével lelkesen próbált leporolni több kevesebb sikerrel, inkább csak azt árulta el, mi a beszélgetés témája: Katyusháék megkapták a csomagot, a lányok le sem akarják venni az aranyos új ruhákat, az integetős macska pedig mostantól a konyha őre. Yuuri lusta köröket rótt bemelegítésként, míg igyekezett nem túl feltűnően bámulni párját. Nem sokszor látta ilyen boldogan és kisfiúsan vigyorogni, ha az anyanyelvén beszélt, és gyanakodott rá, hogy a tanítása eredetileg csak egy ürügy volt, hogy elhagyja a hazáját, ahol az elvárások mázsás súlyként nehezedtek a vállára. 

Közvetlenül a döntő előtt azt mondta, nem számít, hogy aranyérmet nyer-e, mert az ő szívét már megnyerte, és vele szeretne maradni Japánban akkor is, ha esetleg visszavonulna. Yuuri érezte, ahogy ennek hatására halványulnak a félelmei, és élete legjobb eredményét korcsolyázta. És megérte a rengeteg munka és szenvedés Viktorért, a szemeiből sütött a büszkeség és a szeretet, össze sem volt hasonlítható azzal az emberrel, akinek a kamerákat látva automatikusan az ajkára kúszott az udvarias mosoly. 

És a világ már kevésbé gyűlölte, amiért elvette a pódiumról Viktort, mert bizonyította, hogy megérdemli a törődését. 

\- Yurochka! – kiabált neki heves kalimpálás közepette. – Gyere ide, be akarlak mutatni a nővéremnek. 

Yuuri ezt hallva majdnem kiesett a ritmusból, és az egyensúlya is megingott, de nem volt mit tenni. Ha Viktor a fejébe vett valamit, az úgy is lesz, és lenyelte a torkán felkúszni készülő idegességet. Igyekezett arra gondolni, hogy ez milyen nagy lépés a kapcsolatukban. Viktor végre elég közel engedi magához, ha egy ilyen fontos családtagjának akarja bemutatni! Amint a palánk közelébe ért, Viktor könnyedén a jégre lépett, felé iramodott, és mielőtt még kikerülhette volna, elkapta a derekánál fogva. Hangosan nevetett a tiltakozásán a kezébe nyomva a szemüvegét. Akkor sem engedte el, amikor újra felemelte a telefont, és összekoccantotta a fejüket. Yuuri zavartan mosolyogva integetett a kamerának, és halkan elmotyogott egy jó napotot. Érezte, ahogy Viktor bátorítóan megszorítja a derekát. Katyusha nem tűnt harapósnak; hatalmas babakék szemeivel és vállig érő sötétszőke hajával nagyon hasonlított öccsére, és a cserfes mosolyuk vonala is ugyanolyan volt. 

\- Szóval ő itt a barátom, Yurochka, akire nem is lehetnék büszkébb…

\- Zavarba hozol – motyogta halkan, de azért mégsem állta meg vigyorgás nélkül. – Örvendek. 

\- Én is, hogy végre odaadta a telefont, mert Viten’ka másról sem hajlandó beszélni, mint rólad. Gratulálunk a győzelmedhez, néztük az élő közvetítést a családommal. – Valamivel erősebb akcentusa volt, mint Viktornak, és a lassú beszédtempójából hallatszódott, hogy nincs ahhoz hozzászokva, hogy idegen nyelven beszéljen.

\- Köszönöm. 

\- Kicsit félénk, de ugye milyen aranyos? – tette hozzá Viktor álmodozva oroszra váltva, mielőtt útjára engedte volna. Yuuri örült, hogy nem vette észre, hogy ég a füle az idegen nyelvű bóktól. 

Edzés után elmentek megsétáltatni Makkachint a kikötőben. Yuuriban valahányszor fellángolt az aggodalom, amikor valaki felemlegette az oroszországi versenyt, aminek a felét egyedül csinálta végig. Élénken élt még benne, milyen érzés elveszteni egy kutyát, és Makkachin igencsak a szívéhez nőtt az elmúlt hónapok során. El sem merte képzelni, mennyire összeroppant volna Viktort, ha elveszti, hiszen lassan tíz éve össze voltak nőve az állattal. Yuuri hitte, hogy nekik több időt szabtak együtt, mint neki és Vicchannak, és az imái valahol fönt meghallgattatásra találtak. 

Viktor forró csokit vett maguknak egy utcai standnál, és egy mikulás sapkát nyomva a fejébe rávette, hogy pózoljanak a bevásárlóközpont csillogó-villogó karácsonyfája előtt. A képet természetesen rögtön felpakolta az összes létező közösségi felületre, ahol profillal rendelkezett, és Yuuri sunyiban kikapcsolta az értesítéseket a telefonján, hogy ne zörögjön folyamatosan. 

A házban is felállítottak egy kisebb műfenyőt Viktornak és a véletlen arra tévedő nyugati turistáknak, amit a férfi gyermeki lelkesedéssel díszített fel egymaga. Még a konyhába is bekéredzkedett, hogy mézeskalácsot süssön a családnak. Yuurit a fahéj illata a detroiti ünnepekre emlékeztette; Phichittel egyszer kipróbáltak egy receptet, de a sütemény valamiért ehetetlenül keményre sikeredett. Viktoré viszont puha és omlós volt, és Yuuri megdorgálta magát, amiért alábecsülte barátja konyhai tehetségét. 

Viktor később elnézést kért, és egy fontos hívásra hivatkozva elvonult a szobájába. Yuuri kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy végre rendeltetésszerűen használja a fürdőt, és addig áztatta magát a forró vízben a csillagokat bámulva, míg minden lehetséges bőrfelülete puhára ázott és eltompultak a gondolatai. 

 

~o~

 

Bizalmatlanul meredt a kezében tartott készülékre. Rögtön beütötte a számot, amint nővére elküldte, de valahogy nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy elhúzza a zöld hívógombot. 

Nagyszerű jellemfejlődés – majd’ huszonnyolc évesen még mindig tart az apjától, holott már tíz éve külön élnek, és csak a kínos családi vacsorákon találkoznak, amiket Katyusha erőltet, hátha ezzel kibékíti őket. Valójában csak nőtt a szakadékot növelték vele. 

Sok ezer kilométer választja el őket; telefonon keresztül nem tud hozzáérni és nekilökni a szekrénynek, és nem láthatja az arcát, amikor fröcsög. Persze még nem biztos, hogy kiabálni fog. Lehet, hogy már bevette a gyógyszereit, és teljesen nyugodt lesz, és akkor meg van rá a remény, hogy egyszer az életben normális beszélgetést folytatnak. 

Nagy levegőt vett és bent tartotta. 

Ha mégis rosszul sülne el a dolog, innen nem dobja ki senki, és nem tudja elvenni tőle azokat, akiket szeret. Az utóbbi hónapokban hihetetlenül a szívéhez nőtt a Katsuki család, hiába a nyelvi korlát, és miattuk még japánul is elkezdett tanulni, habár Yuuri tökéletesen beszélt angolul köszönhetően az Amerikában eltöltött éveknek. Viktor fejében viszont már kezdett körvonalazódni egy terv, miszerint a szezon után Japánban marad, akárhogy is dönt Yuuri a karrierjéről. 

Kifújta a benntartott levegőt. 

Innen nem fogják kidobni, mert meleg. 

Elhúzta az ujját a képernyőn. Míg kicsörgött, gondolatban végigfutotta a korábbi beszélgetés egy részét a nővérével. 

_Nincs jól. Tudom, hogy egy seggfej, és nem érdemli meg, de adhatnál neki még egy utolsó esélyt. Ha pedig szemét lenne, csak gondolj arra, hogy mi itt vagyunk neked, Yurochka ott van neked Japánban, a rajongóid imádnak és semmi, de semmi hatalma nincs feletted. Csak egy rozoga vénember, aki már harmonikázni is elfelejtett, és nem tud magáról gondoskodni._

A telefon hosszasan kicsörgött, mire felvette egy ápoló. Ritkán történt meg, hogy a családneve hallatán elsőként nem rá asszociáltak. Valahogy mégis kellemes meglepetés volt ez az ismeretlenség.  
Yuuri takaróját gyűrögette, mialatt az ápoló megkereste az apját. 

Nem várta volna, hogy megdobban a szíve a rég nem hallott, karcos hangtól, és tudta, hogy a sajátja elcsuklik, ahogy megszólítja. 

\- Papa? Itt Vitya. Csak szerettem volna boldog szülinapot kívánni…

\- Hallom, újabban Japánban lopod a napot. 

Viktor érezte, ahogy a pulzusa egy pillanat alatt magasba szökik, de lenyelte a hirtelen jövő indulatot. – Nem lopom a napot, edző vagyok. Talán azt is hallottad, hogy a tanítványom, Katsuki Yuuri milyen sikeres.

\- Nem érdekel. Felnőhetnél már, és kereshetnél egy tisztességes munkát. 

\- Mi? 

\- Nyisd ki a szemed, a kortársaid mind családot alapítanak, míg te vagy a jégen bohóckodsz, vagy a kis japánnal henteregsz. Azt hittem, megjött az eszed, amikor megszabadultál a hajadtól. 

Élesen szívta be a levegőt, és elszámolt tízig oda és vissza, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Sosem bohóckodtam, és ezt te is tudnád, ha legalább egyszer eljöttél volna megnézni. Ahhoz pedig senkinek semmi köze, hogy mit csinálunk a szabadidőnkben Yuurival. Nem fogok megnősülni és gyerekeket csinálni, csak hogy elégedett legyél velem. 

\- Rendben. Most írtad ki magad az örökségből. 

Viktor gúnyosan felhorkant. – Nem mintha rászorulnék. 

\- Beteg vagy, Vitya, csak tudnám, hol rontottam el a nevelésedet…

\- Kérdi ezt az alkoholista – vágott közbe. – Tévedtem, amikor azt hittem, hogy tudunk normális felnőttek módjára beszélni. Sajnálom, hogy a saját nyomorodat rám vetíted ki. 

Kinyomta a hívást, mielőtt végképp leomlott volna a gondosan felhúzott nemtörődöm álca.

Hogy lehet az, hogy bárki kritikája lepereg róla, akár levélről a víz, de az apja, akit sosem érdekelt a boldogsága, bármikor össze tudja törni? A hajába túrt, és megremegett az ajka; pont ott kopaszodott, ahol az apja is kezdte, pár éven belül biztosan meg fog látszani, és akkor oda az örök fiatalság illúziója… 

Akármit is gondol az apja, ő tudja, hogy nem beteg. Hogy is lehetne ez betegség, ha égbe emelő érzés a szerelem, amit Yuuri iránt érez, és a papok hazudnak, ha azt mondják, a pokolra jut érte, csak mert mindketten férfiak. Hiszen isten szeretete feltétel nélküli és odaadó, ő is képtelen gyűlölni a keserű apját, hiába ad rá újra és újra okot. 

Égették a szemeit a könnyek; idejét sem tudta már, mikor sírt azért, mert elveszettnek érezte magát. Szánalmasan festhetett, mert Yuuri arcára néma döbbenet volt írva, amikor belépett a szobába és találkozott a pillantásuk. Reménykedve felé nyújtotta a karjait. Yuuri teste meleg és finom illatú volt, a közelsége megnyugtatta. 

 

~o~

 

Yuuri egy törölközővel dörgölve a haját tért vissza a szobájába. Viktor az ágy szélén ücsörgött könyökét a térdén támasztva, arcát a tenyerébe rejtve, de felkapta a fejét, amint hallotta az asztalnál motoszkálni. Még a félhomályban is látta, hogy van valami furcsa érzelem az arcán, a szemei pirosak, és megtorpant a szoba közepén. Csalnának a fények, vagy Viktor most tényleg…?

Magából kiindulva inkább egyedül akart volna lenni ilyen helyzetben, de mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, Viktor felé tárta a karjait, és rögtön átölelte a combjainál arcát a hasába fúrva, amint odalépett hozzá. Yuuri egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán ellazult az ölelésben, és a világos tincsek közé túrt. Ez mintha olaj lett volna a tűzre, mert Viktor válla megremegett és szaggatottan felsóhajtott. 

Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy rendesen megtörölközött – ezek szerint Viktor könnyei áztatják át az elnyűtt alvós pólót a köldökénél, és hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mit kellene tennie. Nem csak párja reménytelen a verbális vigasztalásban…

\- Szeretnél róla beszélni? – kérdezte halkan, míg gyengéd köröket dörzsölt a lapockáján a tenyerével. Viktor megrázta a fejét, engedett egy kicsit a szorításán, hogy lehúzza az ölébe. Nem nézett a szemébe, amikor Yuuri segített megtörölni az arcát. Valahogy megnyugtató volt az észrevétel, hogy Viktor emberien fest sírás közben. És hogy közben körülbelül annyira vonzó, mint egy náthás kiskutya. 

\- Csak ölelj át – motyogta, ahogy a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Yuuri engedelmesen a háta köré fonta karjait, ahogy tőle tanulta, és finoman ringatta, míg a szipogása el nem csitult. A légzése lassan egyenletesebbé vált, és egy jó tíz perc múlva azt vette észre, hogy párja kezei a fenekére csúsznak. Igen, határozottan ott szívogatja a nyakát, ahol olyan érzékeny. 

Yuuri felnyögött. Igen, nem tagadta, hogy ma már eszébe jutott egy ilyen szituáció, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a felzaklatott Viktornak pont szexre lenne szüksége. Ezt még úgy is beismerte, hogy kész kínzás volt számára is, amikor eltolta magától, hogy a szemébe nézzen. 

\- Yuuri, tetszik neked a hajam? 

\- Pe-persze – dadogta. Nem teljesen értette, hogyan jutott ez pont most az eszébe Viktornak, mikor a választ úgy is tudja. Szerinte legalábbis elég lényegre törő volt ezzel kapcsolatban: rendszeresen megfésülte, vagy éppen a pillanat hevében a fürtjeit húzta. 

\- És tetszett akkor is, amikor hosszú volt? 

\- Igen, de miért érdekel ilyen hirtelen? Úgy is nyilvánvaló.

\- Azért, mert úgy néztem ki vele, mint egy lány? 

\- Mi? – Értetlenül megrázta a fejét, és a két tenyere közé fogta Viktor arcát, nehogy elforduljon. – 

Azért tetszett, mert az is te voltál. Gyönyörű, magabiztos és tehetséges. 

\- Tudtam, hogy csak a szépségemért szeretsz! – biggyesztette az ajkát Viktor. 

\- Persze, nincs is szebb, mint egy szipogó orosz műkorcsolyabajnok. Olyan buta tudsz lenni. 

Viktor felprüszkölt a nevetéstől. – Köszönöm a bókot. – Egy hirtelen mozdulattal hátradöntötte, és Yuuri már köré fonta volna a lábait, de párja játékosan lenyomta a térdeit, és a combjaira ült. 

\- Meg akarlak lovagolni. 

\- Oh… ez új – suttogta, és belepirult a pillantásba, amit Viktor vetett rá a frufruja alól. Kezeit a combtövében nyugtatva hátradőlt és élvezte a látványt. 

Yuuri nem volt rá büszke, amit azután tett, hogy Viktort kimerültségében elnyomta az álom. Megbizonyosodott arról, hogy nem fog felriadni, ha kihúzza alóla a karját, a telefonjáért nyúlt és feloldotta a képernyőt. Háttérnek egy lesifotó volt beállítva róla és Makkachinról, amit még az óceánnál lőtt róluk, amikor lelkesen pancsoltak a vízben. Mielőtt még meggondolta volna magát, gyorsan megnézte a kimenő hívásokat. 

Ahogy sejtette, egy név nélküli orosz szám szentpétervári körzetszámmal. Két hívás olyan messzire még neki is sokba fog kerülni. Kikereste Katyusha számát és elmentette magának. Lehet, hogy Viktor nem fog ennek örülni, de akkor is kideríti, mi borította ki így legkedvesebb edzőjét. 

 

~o~

 

Viktor mind a huszonnyolc évét érezni vélte szülinapja reggelén, de erről mélyen hallgatott. Ha megjegyzi, Yuuri valószínűleg piszkálni kezdi, amiért túldramatizálja és vénembernek állítja be magát, holott csak négy évvel idősebb. 

Már csak azért sem akarta megjegyezni, nehogy párja úgy érezze, kötelező különlegessé tenni a napot. Legszívesebben elfeledkezett volna róla, de ez már csak azért is lehetetlen volt, mert az üzenőfala már így is tele volt köszöntésekkel. Úgy döntött, aznapra ki is kapcsolja a telefont, nincs szüksége udvariaskodó hívásokra, és ebéd után elrángatja Yuurit megnézni a legújabb Star Wars filmet. Ráér holnap foglalkozni azzal, hogy öregebbnek érzi magát. Szerencsére Yuurinak nem volt ellenvetése a programot illetőleg, csak ragaszkodott egy hosszabb kocogáshoz, ha már a délutáni edzést kihagyják. 

Sejtelme sem volt, hogy mindez tökéletesen beleillik Yuuri terveire, aki lassan három napja azon törte a fejét, hogyan tartsa távol az ünnepeltet a készülődéstől. Utólag már felismerte, milyen gyanús volt az, hogy a Katsuki család látszólag elfelejtkezett a szülinapjáról. 

A moziból visszafele Yuuri nem bánta, hogy összefűzte az ujjaikat az utcán. A kesztyűik valahol a táskában lapultak, egyikőjük sem fázott annyira, hogy előkotorják. A városkában már így is nyílt titok volt a kapcsolatuk, ami rég átlépte az egyszerű edző-tanítvány viszonyt, és az embereknek egyszerűen már kevésbé volt érdekes firtatni a magánéletüket. Viktort boldoggá tették az olyan apróságok, minthogy Yuuri nem riad meg az érintésére, és hogy időről időre megszorítja a kezét, mintegy jelezve, hogy ott van neki, még ha sétálás közben nem is sokat beszélnek. Azon kivételes emberek egyike volt, akivel a hallgatás kellemes volt, és nem érezte a késztetést, hogy mindenáron üres szavakkal töltse meg a csendet. 

Viktorra egyre kevesebbszer tört rá a honvágy, ahogy hallotta a sirályokat rikoltani a víz fölött. 

\- Maradj itt egy percre – állította meg Yuuri a bejáratban. Viktor félrebiccentette a fejét, és bizonyára megkérdezte volna, miért nem mehet be vele rögtön a finom melegbe, ha Makkachin nem rohanja le a szeretetével, amint kinyílik az ajtó. Mintha ezer éve nem látta volna, holott reggel lelkesen lógó nyelvvel, csengetve (a pár héttel ezelőtti fiaskó után Viktor csengettyűt kötött a nyakába, hogy hallják, merre jár) elkísérte őket kocogni. Yuuri titokzatos mosollyal az arcán tért vissza, és kézen fogva maga után húzta. Viktor sietősen rúgta le a lábáról a kinti cipőjét, hogy mihamarabb puha házipapucsba bújhasson. 

Az ebédlőben már várt rájuk az egész Katsuki család Yuukóékkal, Minakóval és pár törzsvendéggel kiegészülve. Mind ott ültek a színes betűkből, oroszul kirakott felirat alatt – _Boldog születésnapot, Vicchan!_ Viktor meglepetésében a szája elé kapta a kezét, de ez még nem volt minden, mert leültették az asztalfőhöz, míg Yuuri a szintetizátor mögé perdült, és beszélni kezdett. 

\- Mióta megjelentél az életünkben, folyamatosan meglepetésekkel szolgálsz, és most ezt a szeretetet szeretnék valamelyest viszonozni. Ne, Viktor, maradj a helyeden, majd utána megölelhetsz… Szóval fogadd szeretettel ezt a dalt, úgy hallottam, ezt szokás énekelni nálatok, ha valakinek szülinapja van. – Vékony ujjait a billentyűkre helyezte, és elkezdett játszani egy régi-régi dallamot, míg a többiek az ütemre rázták a csörgős hangszereket. A szeme sarkából látni vélte, amint a hármas ikrek felkapaszkodnak a kanapé hátára, hogy jobb szögből rögzíthessék az utókornak az eseményeket. Képtelen volt levenni a pillantását a gyengéden mosolygó Yuuriról, aki kicsit bizonytalanul ugyan, de szinte tökéletes kiejtéssel énekelni kezdett.

\- _Pust' begut niuklyuzhye, peshechodui po luzham, a voda - po asphal'tu rekoy…_

A refrénnél az egész társaság bekapcsolódott; papírlapról néztél a szöveget, egy részük valószínűleg halandzsázott, de Viktor úgy érezte, még sosem hallott ennél szebb feldolgozást. Valahogy túl hamar lett vége a dalnak, és lelkesen tapsolva felpattant az asztaltól, hogy Yuurihoz siessen. Csontropogtató ölelésbe zárta, és köszönömöt suttogott annyi nyelven, amennyit ismert. 

\- Gyönyörűen hangzol oroszul – bukott ki belőle a pillanat hevében az anyanyelvén. 

\- _Spasibo_ – vágta rá Yuuri, mire elkerekedtek a szemei. Lehetséges lenne, hogy tud oroszul…? Mindvégig értette volna, ha véletlen nem a közös angol nyelven szólalt meg? 

\- Csalódtam benned, hogy nem mondtad el, hogy tudsz oroszul. Most ki kell engesztelned! 

A környezetük azon része, aki értette, felkuncogott. Yuuri az ajkába harapott, hogy ne kezdjen el nevetni Viktor arckifejezésén. Az ikrek feszült figyelemmel, cserfesen vigyorogva várták a fejleményeket, hogy elsőként posztolhassák a Twitterre. 

\- Mit szeretnél? 

\- Énekeljétek el még egyszer a dalt!

 

~o~

 

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy eltitkoltad előlem – nyafogta pár órával később Viktor. A vendégek távoztával csak maguknak tudhatták a fürdőt, habár az orosz enyhén spicces volt az elfogyasztott szakétól. Yuuri jól sejtette: amint megtudta a titkát, inkább az anyanyelvén akart beszélni, ráadásul alkohol befolyása alatt valahogy alapjáraton keverte a nyelveket. - Hogy tehetted ezt? 

\- Először nem akartam, hogy túl magas elvárásokat fűzz hozzám, aztán… elfeledkeztem róla? – Yuuri elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és a megfelelő kifejezésen gondolkozott. – Angolul tudok normálisan. 

Viktor megajándékozta egy részeg-büszke vigyorral. – Oroszul is, ahogy hallom. Mégis mikor és hogyan…?

\- Detroitban az egyik félévben volt egy szabad délutánom, pont akkorra esett egy kezdő orosz kurzus, és gondoltam kipróbálom. Kevesen voltunk, én pedig motivált voltam. 

\- Olyan édes vagy! – rikkantotta Viktor, és közelebb hajolva összedörgölte az orrukat. Yuuri meg sem lepődött, hogy a keze a combjára csúszott. – Hihetetlen, hogy még mindig tudsz újat mutatni. 

\- Meglepetésnek szántam, ráadásul ha hadarsz, egy kukkot sem értek. 

\- Ez nem ér, te bezzeg kezdetektől fogva nevethettél azon, hogy a fordítóprogrammal próbálok kommunikálni a családoddal. Amúgy honnan ismerted a dalt? 

Yuuri érezte, hogy elvörösödik. Előbb-utóbb úgyis kiderült. – Előfordulhat, hogy beszéltem a nővéreddel…

\- Az áruló! – emelte a szívéhez teátrálisan a kezét, és Yuuri megrökönyödött pillantását látva rávetette magát, és enyhén dülöngélve átölelte. – Ennél szebb ajándékot még sosem kaptam. 

\- Örülök, hogy tetszett. – Finoman megsimogatta a hátát, mielőtt eltolta volna magától. A spicces Viktor és az onsen nem feltétlen jó kombináció. – Ideje ágyba bújni. 

Viktor szemei felcsillantak. – Szóval még nincs vége az ajándékomnak? 

\- Viktor, részeg vagy, alszol, amint párnát ér a fejed. 

Eltartott egy ideig, mire kiimádkozta a forró vízből, és elmagyarázta, hogy a kései óra ellenére sem jó ötlet meztelenül caplatni a szobájukba. Igaza volt, mert Viktor békésen álomba merült, amint párnát ért a feje. Betakarta, kisöpörte az arcából a haját, és muszáj volt mosolyognia a szeretettől, ami barátját nézve elöntötte. 

Végre engedett a matrjoska harmadik bábuja. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta! Hónapok óta nem írtam ilyen hosszú ficet, szóval most nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy a fandom adott nekem egy ilyen párost, akik ennyi gondolatot ébresztenek bennem.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Spasibo (orosz) - köszönöm  
> A dalt pedig, amit Yuuriék énekeltek, itt találjátok (nekem az orosz csoporttársaim mutatták nyáron): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D2qbcpSIqDo A videó leírásában van egy angol fordítás is - sajátot egyelőre nem szeretnék csinálni, mivel az orosz tudásom kimerül abban, hogy cirill betűket tudok olvasni, a fordítás fordítása pedig tudjuk, milyen.


	2. Сделаны из звезд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fic valahogy úgy történt, hogy Kija felvetette, hogy írjak neki jégen hülyéskedős randit Sashával (saját szereplő) és Viktorral. Aztán kitalált nekik egy shipnevet (Viksha), és hajnali órákon beszéltük meg a headkánonjainkat Sasháról. Ha valaki emlékszik rá, akkor a Mesélő matrjoskában ő Viktor első pasija. Ha nem olvastad volna azt a ficemet, akkor szaladj előbb oda (habár az a kilencedik rész előtt íródott, tehát nem stimmel a vége az animével), bár szerintem anélkül is élvezhető ez a novella, mert több mint a fele Viktuuri.  
> Az említés szinten előkerülő Katyusha is saját szereplő, nálam ő Viktor nővére. Vele is tervben van egy novella mintegy alternatív befejezésként a már fent említett fichez.  
> Mondtam már, hogy ebben a fandomban szeretek saját karaktereket alkotni? Főleg, ha oroszok.  
> A cím ebből a számból, meg örök köszönet azoknak, akik dalszövegeket fordítanak, és így orosztudás nélkül lenyúlhatok sorokat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpWKfcjXcp0

2005\. szeptember, Szentpétervár

Viktor a pálya szélén nyújtott. A hokikorcsolya, amit Sasha hozott neki, egészen idegen volt a lábán, nehezebb volt, mint a sajátja, és sokkal merevebb anyagból készült, erősebben kellett meghúzni a fűzőjét, hogy rendesen rásimuljon a lábára és tartsa a bokáját. Nem vehette fel a sajátját, amiben megnyerte az Európa-bajnokságot, mert most hokis trükköket fognak tanulni.

Még nem döntötte el, mint gondoljon erről az egészről.

Fülig bele volt esve Sashába, de ez nem azt jelentette, hogy nem látja reálisan a dolgokat. Éppen ezért eléggé meglepte, amikor a másik fiú tényleg felhívta másfél héttel a részeg akciójuk után (amire csak darabokban emlékezett, de valószínűleg jobb is), és elhívta egy randira a jégkorong csapat korcsolyapályájára. Mivel Viktor egy messzebbi kerületben lakott, azt mondta, aludhat náluk – nem kérdés, mire ment ki a játék, de ő dalolva belement. Nem ringatta magát hamis ábrándokba az első alkalom után, Sasha nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki járni is akarna vele.

Viktor imádta a meglepetéseket.

Lusta köröket rótt bemelegítésül, míg Sasha a karbantartóval egyezkedett, hogy engedje őket egy órácskát használni a jeget így zárás után. Amint a palánk mellé lépett az ütőkkel, és elkezdte őt figyelni, Viktor belekezdett a rövidprogramja első ütemeibe, mivel úgy érezte, már kellően megszokta a kölcsönkorcsolyát. Nehéz volt pörögni, az egyensúlya pedig rettenetes volt bennük. És Sasha nevetett rajta.

\- Én a helyedben nem ugrálnék nagyon. Az a korcsolya nem arra lett kitalálva.

Viktor figyelmen kívül hagyta, és lendületet gyűjtött. Az érkezéssel akadtak gondok, mivel az él teljesen máshogy volt kialakítva, és az a rész, ahol landolni szokott, egészen egyszerűen kicsúszott alóla. Annyira meglepődött, hogy nem is állt fel lendületből, csak ott maradt ücsörögni a pálya közepén, míg Sasha sápadt aggodalommal oda nem csúszott mellé.

\- Egyben vagy még? – Kezet nyújtott neki, és Viktor egy pillanatnyi habozás után elfogadta, és engedte magát felhúzni. Szégyen pírja égett az arcán; még jó, hogy csak egyetlen ember látta. Sasha keze viszont megnyugtatóan meleg volt még a kesztyűn keresztül is, és hirtelen jött az ihlet, hogy szeretne vele párkorcsolyázni. Nem merte megkérni. Itt azért még nem tartanak. – Az edződ megöl, ha miattam töröd össze magad.

\- Ó, Sasha, kérlek, taníts meg korizni! – nyafogta a felkarjába kapaszkodva. Kemény izmok feszültek az ujjai alatt.

\- Európa-bajnok vagy, hülye – vigyorgott rá, és a kezébe nyomta az egyik ütőt, amin ő megtámaszkodott. Elrejtve buta, szerelmes kifejezését előre hajtotta a fejét, összefogta és megcsavarta hosszú haját a feje búbján kócos kontyba fogva. Egy szenvedés lesz később kifésülni, de pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte. Sasha előhalászott a zsebéből egy korongot, ami tompán landolt a jégen, hogy aztán felkapja az ütővel, és könnyedén dobálni kezdje a levegőben mintegy bemelegítés gyanánt. Viktor megbabonázva figyelte a játékát. Amikor ő próbálta meg, ki tudja hogyan, a sípcsontjának pattant a korong. Rohadtul fájt. Nem vettek fel védőfelszerelést, mert csak ketten voltak, és Sasha amúgy is azt akarta megtanítani, hogyan kell gólt lőni – nem állt fent a veszélye annak, hogy vérre menő küzdelmet folytatnak a vezetésért.

Viktor örült, hogy minden felesleges felszerelés nélkül láthatja szerelmét korcsolyázni, aki szintén úgy siklott a jégen, mintha ide született volna: könnyedén és sebesen, akár egy ragadozó, habár a mozgásukon azonnal látszott a különbség. Viktor még a merevebb hokikorcsolyában sem tagadhatta volna le a balettot.

Meglepően nehéz volt lőni, ráadásul egyáltalán nem tudott célozni. Sasha a derekánál fogva tartotta, míg megigazította a kezében az ütőt, és elmagyarázta, mire kellene figyelnie. Gyakorlottan. Az volt az érzése, hogy nem ő az első, akit ilyen találkozóra hozott, és önkéntelenül elképzelte a korábbi barátnőivel, akikkel néha látta együtt. Keserű, féltékeny ízt érzett a nyelvén, de nem hagyta, hogy ez az érzés kiüljön az arcára. Még az hiányzik, hogy kiröhögje érte.

Nem akarta magát azokhoz a lányokhoz hasonlítani.

_Olyan vagy, mint egy lány_ , rémlett fel a kijelentés az autóból, ahol elvesztette a szüzességét férfival. Megmutatja neki, hogy nem olyan, akármennyire is femininnek tűnik.

Az utolsó lövés betalált a kapuba, és Sasha elismerően megveregette a vállát, mielőtt elment volna a korongért. Viktor hagyta eldőlni az ütőjét, és a másik fiú felkapta a fejét a csattanásra.

\- Unatkozom, csináljunk valami mást.

Sasha sértetten biggyesztette az ajkát. – De hiszen végre sikerült betalálnod!

\- A csúcson kell abbahagyni – felelte, ahogy a kijárat felé suhant. Ügyelt rá, hogy finoman ringassa a csípőjét, mert érezte, hogy Sasha szemei a fenekére tapadnak – ami mi tagadás jobb volt, mint a legtöbb nőé.

Úgy is nyilvánvaló, miért találkoztak.

Sasha rendet rakott, míg ő a lelátó padján halkan káromkodva fésülködött. Néha komolyan meg akart szabadulni hosszú fürtjeitől, amik a rengeteg balzsam és ápolás ellenére egyetlen szellőtől is lehetetlenül összegubancolódtak – mégis szeretett úgy pörögni, hogy szabadon engedte őket.

Hazafelé nem sokat szóltak egymáshoz. Sasha húsz perc sétára lakott a pályától, és felesleges lett volna felülni a buszra, ha amúgy is ráérnek. Fiatal volt még az este, Viktor ki volt melegedve, még a pulóverét se vette fel a rövid ujjú pólójára.

Éppen nem volt otthon senki, amikor hazaértek; Sasha apja éjszakai műszakos volt a héten, az anyja pedig a húgaiért ment el, akik valami estébe nyúló szakkörön voltak. Viktor befoglalta a fürdőt, míg Sasha berakta a mikróba melegedni a pizzát, ami korábban volt náluk ebédre, és főzött maguknak teát.

Ha egy hónappal ezelőtt azt mondja valaki, hogy Sasha felviszi magukhoz, kineveti, hiszen alig beszéltek. Most lám, itt van a randijuk után, és Viktor előrelátóan hozott magával óvszert és síkosítót (amiket sapkát húzva, napszemüvegben vett meg, jobb megelőzni a pletykákat), mert nem volt benne biztos, hogy Sasha gondolt a részletekre. És próbált nem pánikolni, hogy most józanon fognak szexelni. Mi van, ha nem tetszik neki a teste? Ruhában egészen más volt magabiztosnak lenni, mint meztelenül. Sasha annyival izmosabb és magasabb. Nos, legalább a bőre szép; szerencséje volt, a pattanásos korszakon már túlvolt, és ha mégis eljöttek, Katyusha megmondta, milyen praktikákat használjon ellenük. Az anyajegyek a hátán tulajdonképpen még tetszettek is.

Még két percig meredt magára a tükörben, és megfröcskölte az arcát hideg vízzel, mielőtt lófarokba fogta volna a haját, hogy ne legyen útban. Bátorítóan rámosolygott magára, majd belebújt volna az alvós holmijaiba – amik remélhetőleg hamarost lekerülnek róla.

Míg a másik a fürdőben volt, kirakta az éjjeliszekrényre, amit hozott, és ellenállva a kísértésnek, hogy végigtúrja Sasha könyvespolcát, végigfeküdt az ágyán, és játszott a telefonján. Izgalmas lesz itt aludni, ha eljutnak az éjszaka azon részéig, mert az ágy egyértelműen egyszemélyes. Akkor legalább tényleg össze kell bújniuk, ha nem akarnak a földön landolni.

Mint kiderült, az ízlésük filmek terén egyáltalán nem passzolt. Sasha valami szörnyű kaszabolós horrort indított el, amire ő csak a száját húzta, de a vendég ne panaszkodjék. Nem félt tőle, egyszerűen csak gusztustalannak találta. Kedvetlenül rágódott a pizzán, amit nem is igazán lett volna szabad ennie a diétája miatt, de nem a film miatt ment el az étvágya. Rettenetesen izgult, és az sem segített, hogy egy ponton összepréselődött a combjuk.

Tényleg, mi lenne, ha hozzábújna? Egészen úgy nézne ki, mintha félne, és az még aranyos is. Lehet, hogy pont ilyen felindulásból rakta be ezt a filmet. Vonzotta Sasha mellkasa, és csókolózni akart. Vajon milyen lehet az ölelése? Nem igazán emlékezett rá, hála a múltkori alkoholmámornak, no meg a szerencsétlen póznak az autó hátsó ülésén.

Az oldalához bújt, és maga alá húzta a lábait. Sasha kicsit meglepődött, de aztán magához karolva közelebb húzta. A keze először Viktor derekán nyugodott, ahonnan a csípőjére, majd a bal farpofájára csúszott. Viktort egyáltalán nem tudta érdekelni azokban a pillanatokban, hogy a képernyőn éppen feldarabolnak valakit, mert az arcát odafúrta a nyakához, és Sashában is elpattant egy gát, amikor a bőrére szuszogott. Egyszerre fölötte volt, a párnának szorította és harapva csókolta. Viktor egész nap arra várt, hogy végre leteperje, és ne neki kelljen kezdeményeznie az aktust, habár…

\- Túl durva vagy – szisszent fel, amikor a másik a nyakába harapott. Biztosan marad utána folt, amit aztán napokig takargathat a tanárok elől és a pályán is.

\- Azt hittem, azt mondtad, nem vagy porcelánból.

\- Nem is, de ez fájt.

Sasha elmotyogott egy bocsánatot, miközben lerángatta róla a pólóját. Viktor fürgén viszonozta a gesztust, míg küzdött némi dominanciáért. Az, hogy kedveli, nem jelenti azt, hogy össze akar nyomódni alatta – és közelről egyértelmű volt az alkati és súlybeli különbségük. Sasha a sok edzésnek köszönhetően majdnem kétajtós szekrény volt, ami nagy előny egy durvább csapatsportnál. Amint sikerült fölé kerülnie, az ölébe ült, és mielőtt komolyabban belegondolt volna, mit csinál, összefogta a merevedésüket. Felnyögtek, Sasha tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta, és a belsőcombját simogatta. Egy szót sem bírt kinyögni az intenzív érzéstől, és Viktor elégedetten mosolygott, ahogy óvatosan mozgatni kezdte a kezét. Megérte az ötletmerítő keresés tegnap, még ha utána rohamgyorsasággal törölte is ki az előzményeit.

Sasha megszorította a combját, mielőtt elhajtotta volna a kezét, mert még nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Ahogy összehajoltak csókolózni, Viktort majd szétvetette a boldogság, míg Sasha ügyetlenül próbálta kiszedni a hajából a gumit. Viktor gyorsan megelégelte a bénázását, és inkább maga engedte szét a lófarkát, a hajgumit a csuklójára húzva. Hosszú tincsei a hátára és Sasha mellkasára peregtek.

\- Jobban tetszem így? – suttogta megnyalva az ajkát. Sasha csak biccentett, és óvatosan végigfuttatta az ujjait a világos tincseken, majd gyengéden a füle mögé simította őket, hogy ne lógjanak az arcába. Viktor majd elolvadt a gesztustól. Aztán Sasha végigsimított a hátán a gerince mentén, egészen a fenekéig, belemarkolt, és kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Csináljuk?

\- Szerinted mire vártam egész nap?

Összenevettek, majd Viktor felemelkedett egy pillanatra, és elnyúlt a síkosítóért. Partnere segíteni akart, de inkább a combjaira húzta a kezeit, hogy csak segítsen megtartani az egyensúlyát. – Bocs, de a legutóbbi után inkább magamnak csinálom.

\- Oh. Fájt? – Bűntudat suhant át az arcán, és megcirógatta a térdét.

\- Nem emlékszem pontosan – vallotta be egy fintorral. Mióta megkapta az irányítást és az ő tempójában haladtak, kevésbé volt ideges. – Utána igen. És holnap edzésem lesz, Yakov nem túl elnéző.

\- Nem tudtam.

Megrántotta a vállát. – Seggrészegek voltunk, már nem számít.

_Még azon is csodálkozom, hogy emlékeztél rá és hívtál_ , de ezt nem merte hozzátenni, mert még összekapnának. Jobb, ha nem ismeri a bizonytalan gondolatait. Baljával megtámaszkodott a vállán, de képtelen volt a szemébe nézni, amíg felkészítette magát. Türelmetlen volt, kicsit remegett a keze, de tudta, hogy később megköszöni magának, ha nem sieti el. Sasha közben megnyugtatóan simogatta a combját és a derekát, amiért nagyon hálás volt.

Még sosem helyezett fel másvalakire óvszert, a türelmetlensége és Sasha panaszkodása, hogy nem szereti sem segített. Viktor választás elé állította: felveszi, vagy felkel, kisétál, és itt hagyja felizgulva. A panaszkodás rögtön abbamaradt. Mély levegőt vett, és egy kis segítséggel ráült. Elakadt a lélegzete; sokkal intenzívebb érzés volt, mint ahogy emlékezett. És egy kicsit fájt, feszített. Látszódhatott az arcán, mert Sasha egészen aggodalmasan pillantott rá.

\- Jól vagy? – Fel akart könyökölni, hogy közelebb legyen hozzá, de Viktor lenyomta a vállát.

\- Még ne mozogj. – Az ölébe húzta Sasha kezét, majd kicsit bizonytalanul ugyan, de mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét. Végre el tudott lazulni, és jobb érzés lett az egész. És Sasha szinte túl hamar ment el alatta, pedig éppen kezdett belejönni a csípőmozgásba. Levegő után kapkodva, enyhén remegő combokkal szállt le róla, habár ő még nem elégült ki. Nem zavarta annyira – csak az érdekelte, hogy Sasha miatta kapkod levegő után.

Igen, ez sokkal, sokkal jobb volt, mint egy lánnyal. Nem magával a szexszel volt korábban a problémája, hanem hogy nem a megfelelő nemű emberrel csinálta. Már száz százalékig biztos volt benne, hogy meleg. És Sashának feltűnt, hogy nem ment el, és kérdések nélkül leszopta. Viktor úgy érezte, hogy a melegek mennyországában van, amikor Sasha oldalához bújt. Nem bánta, hogy nem beszélgetnek, elálmosodott az orgazmustól.

Már félálomban lebegett, amikor kopogtattak az ajtón. Sasha majd kiesett az ágyból azon igyekezetében, hogy előbb érjen oda, minthogy anyukája benyisson. Viktor gyorsan a takaró alá rejtőzött.

\- Ma alszik itt valami barátod, igaz? Hoztam neki matracot, fújjátok fel, hogy legyen hol feküdnie. És szellőztessetek, büdös van. Mit is mondtál, hogy hívják?

\- Vitya.

\- Oh, tényleg. Szia, Vitya! – köszönt be az ajtó résén.

\- Jó estét – kiáltott vissza; ezek szerint nincs értelme rejtőzködni, a behajtott ajtón át úgy se látszik, hogy meztelenül fekszik Sasha ágyában.

Amint újra kettesben voltak, zárt ajtó mögött, felkelt és kinyitotta az alakot. Sasha anyukájának igaza volt, nagyon ráfért a friss levegő a szobára. Vendéglátója kérdőn felemelte a csomagot és a pumpát. – Kell?

Viktor megrázta a fejét, és hívogatóan intett, ahogy visszamászott az ágyba a fal mellé. – Nem. Te kellesz.

Tudta, hogy a lehető legnyálasabb dolgot mondta, de nem érdekelte. Legszívesebben amúgy is szerelmet vallott volna, de ahhoz azért neki sem volt bátorsága. Azzal csak mindent elrontana; hadd higgye még egy darabig Sasha, hogy ő sem akar érzelmeket vinni az egészbe, akkor talán lehet komolyabb folytatása ennek az egésznek… Addig megelégszik a testével. Amint mellette volt, átkarolta a mellkasát, és átvetette a lábát a derekán, hogy minél közelebb legyen hozzá.

Reggel Sasha anyukájának bő tíz percbe tellett feldolgozni, hogy Viktor Nikiforov van a házukban, majd autogramot kért a könyvjelzőjére. Sasha morcos volt, és amint hallótávolságon kívül volt a nő, a fejéhez vágta, hogy reméli, hogy ő sem vár túl sokat ettől a kapcsolatszerűségtől, mert ő csak egy kíváncsi heteró. Viktor kiröhögte.

Persze, egy kíváncsi heteroszexuális férfi, aki szereti a faszt.

Két hétig nem is beszéltek.

 

 

2016\. november, Hasetsu

\- Gyönyörű, Yuuri! – tapsolt elragadtatva a pálya szélén, a palánknak támaszkodva. Tanítványa már minden egyes salchowot pontosan, esés nélkül megugrott, habár a négyes flippen (amivel kapcsolatban nagyon szkeptikus volt, ha őszinte akart lenni) még sok gyakorolnivaló volt. De Yuuri lelkes, céltudatos és szorgalmas, sokszor ő szólt rá, hogy ne terhelje túl magát.

Tökéletes befektetés volt Japánba jönni, és lassanként a privát kapcsolatuk is elkezdett olyan irányba haladni, amit remélt a bankett után, és amit egyikük se hozott szóba. Viktort az se érdekelte, ha sose beszélik meg. Yuuri bizonyára kínosan érzi magát miatta, ő pedig nem fogja kockára tenni a felhozásával a frissen kiépített, törékeny bizalmat.

Hívogatóan intett, mire Yuuri szinte repült hozzá. Lefékezett előtte, gyorsan körbenézett, hogy tényleg kettesben vannak-e, és már hajolt is a jutalomcsókért. Viktor kesztyűs kezei közé fogta az arcát, és mosolyogva összepréselte az ajkukat. Yuuri elfelejtett levegőt venni, a keze rászorult a palánk fájára, és ő a biztonság kedvéért megtartotta a vállánál, mielőtt elhúzódott volna. Yuuri elfelhősödött pillantással bámulta.

\- Váó.

\- Sikerült elcsábítanom? – kérdezte halkan, belepirulva szavai jelentésébe. Még csak most tanulta a flörtölés művészetét, de jó diák volt, még ha félénk is mások előtt. Viktor egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy megmaradnak nekik ezek a pillanatok.

Játékosan összedörgölte az orruk. – Teljes mértékben.

\- Akkor korcsolyázol velem?

Viktor áldotta az előrelátását, hogy nem vette le a korcsolyáját, amikor korábban kiment. Gyorsan lekapta az élvédőt, és a mögötte lévő padra dobta, mielőtt csatlakozott volna a fiatalabbikhoz. Mintegy levelezésképp átfutották a Stammi vicino koreográfiát egymással párhuzamosan haladva. Yuuri utána tárt karokkal siklott felé, és Viktor egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lendületet vett, és ölelés helyett felkapta. A fiú meglepetten nyikkant és feszengett a karjaiban, majd nevetve, finoman püfölte a karjait, hogy engedje el, mert teljesen le van izzadva, és amúgy sem olyan könnyű, hogy csak így, a semmiből emelgesse. Viktor még egyszer megszorította, mielőtt letette volna.

\- Mi volt ez? – kérdezte egy kicsit zavartan, de azért egy mosolyt ő sem tudott elfojtani.

\- Csak kíváncsi voltam, mit szólsz hozzá.

\- És mi lett volna, ha rád esek?

\- Ennyire nem bízol az edződben, Yuuri? – Tettetett sértődéssel jajdult fel, mire a fiú megragadta a derekát, és közelebb húzódott hozzá. – Halálra sebeztél!

\- Csak olyan hirtelen volt… Nem akarom, hogy miattam lesérülj.

\- Nem olyan fából faragtak engem – vigyorgott rá. – Megpróbáljuk újra? Most már tudod, mire számíthatsz.

\- Csináltál már ezelőtt ilyesmit? – kérdezte gyanakodva Yuuri. Az, hogy az ölelésből felkapta, nem tűnt túl profi emelésnek, de végül is magával Viktor Nikiforovval beszél, a meglepetések mesterével.

\- Egy kicsit.

\- Egy kicsit – ismételte felvonva a szemöldökét.

\- Általában Georgival és Milával hülyéskedtünk, amíg Yakov el nem kezdett ordítozni. Vicces volt.

Yuurinak felrémlett egy a korcsolyás fórumokon keringő videó, amin az orosz csapat edzés végén dobálta és forgatta egymást. Ők is csináltak hasonló dolgokat Phichittel, amint Celestino nem figyelt rájuk, párszor fel is kapta és a térdeire fektette barátját, mert ő annyival könnyebb volt nála. Zavarba ejtő gondolat volt, hogy Viktor most őt akarja emelgetni, és hiába volt már kifogástalan súlya és alakja, még mindig bizonytalan volt a testével kapcsolatban.

Habár… vajon Viktor megengedné, hogy ő is megemelje? Akkor talán kevésbé érezné magát kínosan, és edzője egyáltalán nem nehéz a magasságához képest.

\- De ha nem akarod – folytatta Viktor kicsit elbizonytalanodva –, akkor felejtsd el, hogy mondtam is bármit, csak egy buta ötlet volt. Nem akarom, hogy kellemetlenül érezd magad.

\- Csináljuk – mondta gyorsan, mielőtt edzője arrébb korcsolyázott volna tőle. Ismét felötlött benne a vágy, hogy meg akar felelni neki, ki akar lépni a komfortzónájából, hogy újra és újra meglephesse Viktort. A párkorcsolya testi kontaktust is jelent, ami után egyre inkább áhítozott. A férfi arca felragyogott, ahogy a háta mögé fordult, jobbját a derekára tette, míg baljával megfogta a kezét. – Csak előbb szólj, mit akarsz.

Viktor megpuszilta az arcát. – Köszönöm. Most teszünk úgy pár kört, hogy én vezetek, utána megpróbállak megemelni a derekadnál fogva, jó?

Meglepően könnyű volt magát a vezetésére hagyni, mintha már rég összeszokott páros lettek volna. Viktor gyengéden igazított a mozdulatain, ha valamit máshogy csinált, mint ahogy elképzelt. A harmadik kör kezdetén szólt, hogy emelni szeretne. Yuuri érezte, hogy túl merev a teste, kicsit félt is, és inkább becsukta a szemét, míg a levegőben volt. Viktor azonban biztosan tartotta; tényleg nem most csinálta először. Nemsokára el tudott rendesen lazulni, és kezdte élvezni a helyzetet. Ráadásul, ha éppen csak siklottak, Viktor simogatta ahelyett, hogy egy helyen tartotta volna a kezét. Inkább játék volt ez az egész, mint páros koreográfia. Edzője egy alkalommal rosszul számította magát, mert elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és összegabalyodott tagokkal elestek. Yuuri egészen addig nem mert levegőt venni, míg nem látta, hogy a másik is rendben van – aztán egyszerre nevettek fel, és egymást ölelve feküdtek egy darabig jégen, míg Yuuriból előbújt a felelősségteljes felnőtt, és addig noszogatta, hogy hajlandó volt felkelni.

Viktor boldogan adta át neki a vezetést. Felrémlett az éjszaka, amikor flamencót táncoltak elfeledkezve a külvilágról – amikor beleszeretett. Párja mozdulatai most nem voltak olyan szenvedélytől fűtöttek, inkább csak koncentrált a tervezett mozdulatokra.

Azzal egyikük sem számolt, hogy mennyire csiklandós; Yuuri fogást keresve húzta végig az oldalán a kezét, és a hóna alá nyúlva próbálta emelni, mire Viktor félig visítva, félig nevetve ösztönösen szabadulni próbált a karjaiból. Yuuri megszeppenve engedte el; először azt hitte, fájdalmat okozott neki. A kiengesztelésnek szánt simogatás csak rontott a helyzeten, mert Viktor hirtelen mindenhol csiklandós lett. Yuuri egészen elképedve hallgatta a kifulladt nevetését – aztán a menekülő Viktor után vetette magát, mert az emlékezetébe akarta vésni ezt a szokatlan hangot, amit valószínűleg még egyetlen rajongó sem hallott tőle. Nehéz volt elkapni, mert nagyon ügyesen cselezett, és mindig abba az irányba indult el, amire nem számított. Végül sikerült, játékosan birkóztak, Viktornak könnyek csillogtak a szemében és fájt az arca a nevetéstől. Yuurinak végre sikerült úgy fogást találnia rajta, hogy ne akarjon rögtön kiugorni a kezeiből, és a combjaira fektette.

Viktor nem emlékezett rá, mikor élvezte utoljára ennyire a korcsolyázást. Yuurival minden olyan új és vidám volt, mintha tíz évvel fiatalabb lett volna, a karrierje hajnalán.

\- Viktor – kezdte, amikor már a padon ültek, és a korcsolyáiktól szabadultak meg –, ez jobb volt, mint vártam. Csinálhatnánk megint legközelebb.

A férfi megcirógatta a térdét. – Ha lesz rá idő, akkor szívesen. – Az ajkához emelte az üveget, és hosszú kortyokban ivott.

Igen, az a fránya idő! Mindjárt itt van a december és akkor… akkor elválnak az útjaik, mert Viktor azt mondta, megnyerik az aranyat. Akkor beteljesíti a karrierjét, mint Japán elsőrangú műkorcsolyása, és…

És visszaadja a jégnek Viktort.

Ezt azonban nem akarta kimondani, attól túlságosan valós lett volna – elég, ha magukban tudják. Mindenesetre volt még egy dolog, amit frissen ihletődve ki akart próbálni. Nagy levegőt vett.

\- Mi lenne, ha a gálaműsoromat páros koreográfiává alakítanánk? – hadarta, mielőtt meggondolta volna magát.

Viktor majdnem kiköpte az utolsó korty vizet és felköhögött. Yuuri riadtan pislogott rá, és gyorsan megveregette a hátát, hogy levegőt kapjon. Ő és a világ komoly veszteséget szenvednének, ha Viktor ebben a hasetsui öltözőben lelne fulladásos halált.

\- Te most felkértél? – kérdezett vissza kicsit rekedten, amikor végre levegőhöz jutott. Yuuri pirulva biccentett.

\- Tudom, hogy nagyon hirtelen jött, és kicsit talán bután is hangzik, de esetleg gondolkozol rajta? Nagy álmom volt, hogy ugyanazon a jégen korcsolyázzunk, és a legnagyobb megtiszteltetés lenne, ha…

\- Igen! – vágott közbe Viktor, és szinte leterítette a padról, ahogy a nyakába vetette magát örömében. – Ez briliáns ötlet, solnyshko!

\- Váó. – Yuuri gyengéden simogatta a haját. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen lelkes leszel.

\- Enyém lesz a megtiszteltetés, hogy az én tökéletes tanítványommal lehetek egy jégen.

Ezután hosszasan csókolóztak, és Viktor finoman simogatta a combja külső felét a térde fölött. Most egyikőjüket se zavarta, hogy tulajdonképpen nyilvános helyen vannak.

\- Ezt meg kell ünnepelnünk – jelentette ki Viktor, amint elengedték egymást.

\- Nyílt egy új sushi bár nem messze innen. Meghívlak.

Viktort majd szétvetette a boldogság. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Yuuri ilyen rögtönözve, egy pillanatnyi döntés után randira hívta.

Nem sokkal később összeakasztott kisujjal sétáltak a lámpafény világította úton a folyótorkolat mentén. Sötét volt, és a kisváros lakói már hozzászoktak annyira Viktor jelenlétéhez, hogy ne készítsenek róla folyamatosan lesifotókat. Yuuri fázott egy kicsit, és amint ez feltűnt párjának, a nyakába tekerte a sálját, mert az ő tanítványa nem fázhat meg csak úgy a szezon közepén. Hálásan mosolygott rá, majd behúzta egy mellékutcába, ahol a megbeszélt hely volt.

A sushi bár kicsit modernebbül nézett ki, valószínűleg a fiatalabb vendégkört célozta meg. Egy hátsó bokszba húzódtak; Viktor már ismerte annyira Yuurit, hogy tudja, nem jár szívesen olyan helyekre, ahol tömeg van, és nem lehet a zajtól egymás hangját hallani. Ez viszont pont jó volt; még nem ismerték sokan, ráadásul hétköznap volt, és még kedvezményt is kaptak erre tekintettel. Volt még rajtuk kívül egy-két vendég, de ők távolabb ültek, és gyorsan túltették magukat azon, hogy Viktor külföldi. Halkan beszélgettek az asztal fölött összehajolva, a hangulatlámpa pirosas fényénél, és tökéletesen nyugodtnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felhozza a témát, amire lelkileg már régóta készült. Végül is Viktor éppen a saját evőpálcikájával etette pár perccel ezelőtt.

\- Le akarok veled feküdni.

Viktor lassan letette a söröskorsóját. – Váó – lehelte. – Szeretem, amikor ilyen lényegre törő vagy.

Yuuri rögtön fülig vörösödött, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Bocsi, nem tudom, mi ütött belém…

\- Hé, én is nagyon szeretném – mondta puhán, és a csuklóját megragadva finoman elhúzta a kezét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Kívánlak. Alig várom.

Yuuri az ajkába harapott, aztán halványan rámosolygott. Csendben ettek tovább.

És persze semmi sem úgy sikerült, ahogy eltervezték. Pár óra múlva Yuuri a rászakadó szégyenérzettől kuporgott a takaró alatt, míg Viktor kiment a szobából valamiért. _Talán éppen azt fontolgatja, hogyan mondja meg, hogy nem akar többé velem lenni_ , gondolta keserűen.

Nem sikerült ellazulnia, rettenetesen ideges volt, és el sem jutottak az aktusig. Feleslegesen izgatta fel az ötlettel Viktort, és olyan ígéretet adott, amit be sem tudott tartani. Pedig olyan jól indult minden, együtt zuhanyoztak és simogatták egymást a víz alatt, habár előtte eltöltött egy jó tíz percet a tükör előtt bátorítva magát. Akkor lett túlságosan valós minden, amikor az ágyba vitték az egészet. És hiába volt olyan türelmes és gyengéd, hirtelen már a behatolás gondolata is a frászt hozta rá. Párja felajánlotta, hogy csinálják fordítva is, de Yuuri nem úgy képzelte el az első alkalmat.

Ha eddig nem hitte el, hogy szűz, akkor itt a bizonyítéka.

Besüppedt mellette a matrac, és Viktor kezét érezte a vállán. – Nincs semmi baj. Bújj elő, hoztam neked valamit.

Yuuri nem mozdult – nem érdemli meg, csalódást okozott mindkettőjüknek. Dühös volt magára, amiért hagyta, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a pánik, amikor tökéletesen megbízik párjában. Másoknak miért olyan könnyű odaadni magukat valakinek?

Hallotta, amint Viktor nagyot sóhajt mellette. – Nem te vagy az első és az utolsó, aki meggondolja magát félúton.

\- Dühös vagyok magamra, nem érted? – mordult a takaró alól. Viktor elkezdte róla lehúzni, hogy rendesen beszélhessenek, de elütötte a kezét. Rögtön meg is bánta, amint látta, hogy a másik arca megvonaglik.

\- De nincs miért dühösnek lenned. Igazából irigyellek is, mert én sosem tudtam ilyen határozottan nemet mondani.

\- Irigyelsz – ismételte hitetlenkedve, amikor feladva a rejtőzést felült.

\- Igen. Tessék, hoztam egy kis vizet.

Yuurinak addig fel sem tűnt, mennyire ki van száradva, míg meg nem látta a félliteres ásványvizes üveget. Viktor kócosan ült mellette egy szürke trikóba és alsónadrágba öltözve. Amint ivott, egy fokkal kevésbé érezte magát szánalmasnak. Viktor ölelésre tárta a karjait, és kis habozás után takaróstól nekidőlt.

\- Ne haragudj, nem rajtad akartam levezetni.

Igaza van – egyikük sem hibás abban, hogy visszatáncolt. Egyszerűen csak keveset beszéltek róla, és ezek szerint az elméleti tudás nem elég ahhoz, hogy teljesen kitárulkozzon előtte. Csendben ültek egymás karjaiban, míg Yuuri elméjében megfogalmazódott valami, ami nagyon érdekelte. Amellett persze, hogy Viktor miért irigyli azt, hogy el tudja utasítani.

\- Viktor, kérdezhetek valamit? – Megvárta, amíg rábólint. – Neked milyen volt, amikor először voltál férfival?

Tudta, mennyire bizonytalan vizekre evez ezzel a témával. Amikor tavasszal Viktor magától hozta fel a régi szeretőit, még annak a gondolatát is elutasította, hogy valaha párja lesz.

Elgondolkozva ütögette az állát a mutatóujjával. – Nem nagyon emlékszem.

\- Ha nem akarod elmondani, nem baj – visszakozott gyorsan, de Viktor folytatta.

\- Mármint tényleg nem emlékszem. Részegek voltunk, és az autójában csináltuk, mert egy szabadtéri buliban voltunk. Valószínűleg nem volt életem aktusa, mert utána napokig éreztem.

Yuuri élesen szívta be a levegőt; nem gondolta volna, hogy pont Viktor volt ilyen felelőtlen. Másrészről viszont járt egyetemre, és a legjobb barátjától is hallott érdekes sztorikat. A másik érezhette, hogy megfeszül a karjaiban, mert megnyugtatóan dörzsölgetni kezdte a hátát. – Ezzel most nem megijeszteni akartalak, csak gondolta őszinte választ vársz. Az első férfi partneremmel elég se veled, se nélküled kapcsolatom volt.

\- És a nőkkel?

Viktor fintorgott. – Unalmas volt. Mai napig nem értem, hogyan gondolhattam, hogy vonzódom hozzájuk.

Próbálta elképzelni fiatalon, amint összezavarodva próbálja kitalálni a szexualitását, és hogy ki is ő valójában. Az egyszerre férfi és női szerepet tükröző fellépőruhái se lehettek véletlenek, hiszen Viktor minden egyes eladását megtervezte a legapróbb részletig. Sokan éppen ezt a kényes igényt a részletességre hozták fel kritikaként.

Yuuri szorongása enyhült, ahogy beszélgettek a tapasztalataikról. Viktor még egyszer elmondta, hogy ha eljutnak odáig, mennyire figyelni fog rá, és hogy nincs hova sietniük, koncentrálják az energiáikat inkább az edzésre. Amíg Yuuri elment rendbe szedni magát, mert nem volt hajlandó meztelenül aludni, lapot és ceruzát vett a kezébe, és elkezdte tervezni a Stammi vicino páros verzióját. Talán még időben eléri a zeneszerzőt, hogy megkomponálja a darab duett verzióját.

\- Már tervezed? – hajolt kíváncsian a nap fölé Yuuri, ahogy visszamászott mellé.

\- Gondoltam minél előbb, annál jobb. Már nincs olyan sok időnk gyakorolni.

Odaadta neki a lapot, hogy jobban megnézhesse. Yuuri elkérte a ceruzáját, és beleírt néhány javaslatot, majd ötletmerítésül megnéztek pár páros koreográfiát. Megegyeztek, hogy nem fogják dobálni egymást, mert az túl veszélyes lenne. Közben beengedték az ajtót szűkölve kaparó Makkachint, aki mindeddig a vendégektől szedte be a napi simogatás-és nasiadagot, de már igencsak hiányolta a gazdáját. Elégedetten kucorodott az ölükbe, és egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy nem fér el rendesen rajtuk.

Hárman összebújva aludtak el.

 

2017\. január, Szentpétervár

Várható volt, hogy előbb-utóbb elromlik a pálya hűtőrendszere; Viktor emlékezett rá, hogy egyes dolgokat már két-három éve ki kellett volna cserélni, de valahogy mégsem tették, mert valaki elsikkasztotta az arra szánt pénzt.

Yakov tajtékzott. Aztán felhívta a hokisokat, és fogcsikorgatva megbeszélte velük, hadd edzenek az ő pályájukon pár napig a legfontosabb versenyzői – na meg persze Katsuki Yuuri is, mert akármilyen röhejes is volt, működött, hogy Viktor edzőt játszott. Keményebben dolgozott, mint valaha, mert fel akart vágni a vőlegénye előtt. Az orosz sajtó csak azért nem szállt rájuk, mert a nyugalom érdekében megmozgatott pár szálat. Pont nem hiányzik egy botrány, anélkül is kihullik a haja a versenyzők drámázásától.

Yuuri gyorsan túltette magát a pályaváltáson – itt úgy is több hely jutott mindenkinek, és szerette biztos távolban tudni magát Yuritól, aki mostanában majd felrobbant a levezetetlen energiáitól és a dühtől. Yakov a hirtelen megindult növekedésére tekintettel eltiltotta a bonyolultabb ugrásoktól, miután a nemzetin is majdnem kitörte a bokáját – és tulajdonképpen csak ez állította meg attól, hogy elorozza az aranyat Viktor elől.

Yakov a másik oldalon üvöltött utasításokat, míg ő nyújtott. Ez megtehette volna előbb is, mert Yuuri bezzeg már a napi kocogását is letudta. Néha ő is kiáltott egy-két instrukciót párjának, habár ő tökéletesen tudott dolgozni egyedül is, és volt már egy megszokott edzésrutinjuk.

Éppen lábat váltott volna, amikor valaki megszólalt a háta mögött; halványan ismerős volt a hangja.

\- Még mindig nagyon hajlékony vagy.

Megfordult.

Sashát még tíz év elteltével, vastag télikabátba burkolódzva, kötött sapkával a fején is felismerte.

\- Kösz – biccentett. A közelében se volt már a régi hajlékonyságának a balesetei előttről, de jól esett a bók. – Nektek amúgy nem egy órával ezelőtt volt edzésetek?

\- El vagyok tiltva.

Viktor felvonta a szemöldöktét, mire a férfi félrehúzta a kabátját. A bal karja végig volt gipszelve és fel volt kötve a nyakába. Együttérzően felszisszent.

\- Sajnálom – mondta őszintén. Emlékezett rá, milyen rossz volt, amikor nem volt szabad jégre lépnie, és az egész karrierje kockán forgott. – Hiányzik?

\- Eléggé.

\- Nem bánod, ha bájcsevej közben folytatom a nyújtást? – Válaszra sem várva kezdett a törzskörzésbe, míg Sasha a palánknak támaszkodva figyelte. – Nem akarok barátságtalan lenni, de miért szólítottál meg? Azt hittem, megbeszéltük, hogy vége.

\- Házas vagyok.

\- Én meg jegyes – lengette meg felé a bal kezét. – De most komolyan.

\- Nem szólíthatlak meg, mint egy régi barátot?

\- Mi sosem voltunk barátok – vágta rá, mielőtt végiggondolta volna, hogy túlságosan is őszinte. Nem szeretett kegyetlen lenni, de ez néha ezzel járt. – Mármint rendben, tegyünk úgy. Mi a helyzet veled?

Végül is egész jól elbeszélgettek arról, hogy Sasha a nemzeti válogatott tagja, de fogalma sincs, hogy mit kezd magával, ha egyszer kiöregszik a sportolásból, mert ő se tanult semmit középiskola után. Talán leszerződik edzőnek valahová Közép-Európába, de akkor az egész családot mozgatni kell, mert nélkülük nem megy. És amúgy is nézze meg, milyen aranyos fotói vannak a kisfiáról.

Rendben, játsszák ezt; dicsekedni ő is tud.

Eltartott egy ideig, mire Yuurinak feltűnt, hogy neki kalimpál olyan vadul, valószínűleg szólhattak neki a többiek. Nem volt rajta a szemüvege, szokás szerint vakoskodott a pályán, hiába próbálta rábeszélni a kontaktlencsére. Gyors, kecses mozdulatokkal szelte át a jeget, és amint odaért, Viktor átkarolta a vállát, és ragyogó mosollyal bemutatta, mint jövendőbeli férjét, aki szinten megnyerte két hete a maga nemzetijét. Persze esküvő azután lesz, hogy a Grand Prix döntőjén is elérte az első helyezést.

\- Blyat – véleményezte szeretetteljesen az orosz Yuri, és felmutatta a középső ujját, amint kijött az ülőforgásból. Yuuri már rég megtanulta tőle az összes káromkodást, aminek nem volt hajlandó utána nézni magától. – Katsudon, megígérted, hogy ma velem foglalkozol!

\- Odaadnád a termoszt? – kérte halkan, némileg hibás orosszal, mintha nem akarta volna félbeszakítani a beszélgetésüket. – Mielőtt még Yurio megölne.

A lámpák fénye megvillant a gyűrűjén, ahogy visszahúzta a kesztyűjét, és elnézést kérve visszament a többiekhez. Sasha ajakrándulásából ítélve biztos volt benne, hogy valahol mélyen nagyon irigy rá, amiért ő nem a könnyebb utat választotta, és felvállalta azt, aki. Nem lehet könnyű harminc évesen is bujkálni egy feleség és egy gyerek mellett. Sajnálta és némi szánalmat is érzett iránta, de semmi többet. Ahhoz képest, hogy a tizennyolc éves énjének egy világ omlott össze, amikor szakítottak… habár az lehet, hogy inkább az apja miatt volt, aki kidobta.

Azóta a jég, majd Yuuri lett a világa.

Megcsörrent a telefonja, ahogy felvette a korcsolyáját. Felvette, és a készülék hangszórójából is Yakov ordított, habár a pálya túlsó feléről is tisztán hallotta. Mivel ignorálta, kénytelen volt felhívni, hátha azt tudomásul veszi.

\- Viktor Pyotrovich! Azonnal feltolod a seggedet a pályára, mielőtt háromig számolok! – És tudta, hogy tényleg mérges lehet, ha nem Vityának hívja.

\- Hallod, hív a kötelesség. – Gyorsan, gyakorlottan megkötötte a fűzőket, és kisöpörte a szeméből a haját. Automatikusan a sajtónak tartogatott üres mosolyát villantotta egykori szeretőjére. – Öröm volt veled csevegni.

Igazi megkönnyebbülés volt Yuurit a karjaiba zárni; az ölelése egyszerre jelentette az otthont álmos reggeleken, és a tüzes szenvedélyt a hosszú északi éjszakákban. Az orosz Yuri pedig megpróbálta hátulról kirántani alóla a lábát, mert Yuuri még mindig nem mutatta meg neki az ígért lépéssort. Ahhoz azonban még ő sem kelt elég korán, hogy a jégen felül emelkedjen rajta.

Mire visszanézett, Sasha már elment. És végre megértette, hogy neki nem tisztje senkit se megváltani, ha ő nem akarja.


	3. Очень приятно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Végre valahára befejeztem azt a ficet, amit már olyan régóta ígérgettem - Viktor hazaviszi bemutatni Yuurit a nővére családjának, majd kettesben szilvesztereznek, avagy alternatív befejezés a Mesélő matrjoskához.  
> Cukorfluff korhatáros cselekmény nélkül.  
> Valószínűleg még lesz fic Vitya múltjáról, habár az talán már nem fog ilyen szorosan illeszkedni a gyűjteménybe.

\- Viktor, szerinted melyiket vegyem fel?

A férfi felpillantott kutyája dögönyözéséből vőlegényére, aki egy világoskék ingben és fekete farmerben feszített, és tanácstalanul méregette a kezében tartott szürke és sötétkék kötött pulóvert. Viktor felpattant, és az első dolga az volt, hogy kioldja a nyakából azt a szörnyű nyakkendőt – amit még azóta sem égetett el, mert párja mindig megmentette előle.

\- Ez sok. – Nem zavartatva magát alányúlt Yuuri nadrágjának, de ebben a mozdulatban most nem volt semmi erotikus; egyszerűen csak ellenőrizni akarta, mit vett alá. Ahogy sejtette, csak az alsónadrág. Persze szerette azt a tapadós nadrágot rajta, ami olyan jól állt neki, és ami olyan nagyszerűen kiemelte az izmos fenekét, de az, hogy neki tetsszen, nem ér annyit, hogy megfázzon az orosz télben. – Vegyél még alá valamit, fázni fogsz.

Yuuri kedvetlenül biggyesztette az ajkát, de ez nem hatotta meg. Elmerült a szekrényben, hogy maga halásszon elő valami melegebbet párjának, aki hálás lesz az előrelátásáért, amint kiléptek a mínuszokba. Tudta, hogy Yuurit idegesíti az a rengeteg ruha, és a szokatlan klíma lévén szinte sosem találta el a megfelelő öltözetet. Még Detroitban sem volt ilyen hideg. Felírta a gondolatbeli listájára, hogy be kell szerezniük neki egy finom, vastagon bélelt csizmát, míg a saját, meleg jégeralsóját nyújtotta neki. Csak egy lazább nadrágot tudott ráhúzni, és Viktor majdnem kísértésbe esett, amikor segített neki becsatolni az övét. Milyen jó is lenne az év utolsó napjára itthon maradni, és átszeretkezni a délutánt… Yuuri viszont hamarosan meg fog éhezni, mert előrelátóan keveset ettek ma, és olyankor elég morcos tudott lenni. Estebédre ígérkeztek, és Katyusha nem szerette, ha kihúzódzkodik az ígéretek alól, vagy sokat késik. A szilveszteri ebéd a családjával már több mint egy évtizedes szokás volt, ha már az orosz nemzeti miatt nem tudták együtt ünnepelni a születésnapját, ami pont december huszonötödikére esett.

Ez volt azonban az első alkalom, hogy valakit haza is vitt, és ez kimondatlanul ott függött köztük a levegőben. Izgult egy kicsit, de közben örült is, hogy végre viszont láthatja nővére családját, akik némileg a háttérbe szorulva ugyan, de mindig lelkesen támogatták őt.

Yuuriról sütött, hogy ideges, még rápillantania sem kellett, hogy érezze a belőle áradó feszültséget. Belegabalyodott a kötött pulóverbe, és Viktor gyorsan a segítségére sietett, mielőtt a szemüvege csavarja beleakadt volna egy szembe, és kihúzta volna a szálat. Ahogy két tenyere közé fogta az arcát érezte, amint Yuuri mély lélegzetet vesz, és a száján át fújja ki a levegőt. Viktor feltolta a fejére a szemüvegét a pillantását keresve.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte lassan japánul. A megállapodásuk szerint napi pár órát nem angolul beszéltek, hogy gyakorolják egymás anyanyelvét. Viktor azóta különösen lelkes volt, hogy megtudta, hogy Yuuri oroszórákat vett egyetemen.

\- Csak izgulok – vallotta be; kár lett volna tagadni, enyhén remegett a keze, ahogy az előttük álló családi ebédre gondolt, ahol rá lesz utalva a rozoga orosztudására és Viktor tolmácsolására. Hogy töltött el Japánban több mint nyolc hónapot úgy, hogy alig tudott kommunikálni? Yuuri úgy érezte, mintha csomóra kötötték volna a nyelvét, pedig még csak pár napja volt Szentpéterváron. – Még sosem vittek haza. Mi van, ha…

_Mi van, ha nem kedvelnek_ , fejezte be önmagában. Nem akarta megbántani Viktort, és nem akarta, hogy feleslegesen aggódjon miatta.

\- Hé, én is izgulok, oké? – Hüvelykujjával puhán simogatta az arccsontja vonalát, ahogy rámosolygott. – Én sem vittem haza sosem bemutatni valakit, szóval kvittek vagyunk. Ez nekem is egy első.

Addig simogatta Yuuri arcát és nyakát, míg a fiú el nem lazult. Átölelte, és röviden Viktor nyakába fúrta az arcát, mielőtt elhúzódott volna, hogy befejezze az öltözködést. Nem tudta hangosan megfogalmazni, mennyit jelent neki a tudat, hogy ő az első partner, akit bemutat otthon – még ha nem is a szüleinek, mert az lehetetlen lett volna. Viktor és Katya édesanyja meghalt, amikor kicsik voltak, az apjukkal pedig nem igazán tartották a kapcsolatot – hogy miért, azt nem igazán tudta kiszedni belőle, de remélte, hogy egyszer elmondja őszintén.

\- Jó kislány leszel, és vigyázol a házra, ugye, Makkachin? – gügyögte Viktor gyengéden megrángatva a kutya fülét. Az uszkár halkat vakkantott, és bánatosan pillantott a póráz és a szájkosár felé.

\- Viktor, félkor megy a busz – mondta halkan, míg ő is megpaskolta Makkachin oldalát.

Odakint hideg volt és sötét a lámpák fénykörén túl. Hiába emelkedett dél körül pár órára a nap a horizont fölé, az ég vastag felhődunyhába burkolódzott havazást ígérve. Yuuri arcát csípte a fagyos levegő, de ha felhúzta a Viktor illatú sálát a szeméig, akkor szemüvege lencséi lehetetlenül bepárásodtak a leheletétől. A meleg télikabát is párjáé volt, de az alávett pulcsik miatt nem lógott olyan árulkodóan a válla. Viktor némileg lazábban öltözött, mert a sála szabadon hagyta a nyaka felső részét és az arcát.

\- Uh, hideg van – jegyezte meg, ahogy egy szürke alapon norvég mintás usánkát nyomott a fejébe. Yuurinak nevethetnékre támadt; Viktor úgy nézett ki abban a sapkában, mint egy durcás kisgyerek. Miután a másik Yuri kárörvendve megjegyezte, hogy ki fog hullani az összes haja, ha a hidegben fejfedő nélkül rohangál, igyekezett rászokni, habár utálta, ha valami a haján van. Annyi előnye viszont volt a viseletnek, hogy alatta a legvadabb rajongóknak is nehéz volt felismerniük.

Yuuri arra jutott, hogy inkább botladozik, mint fázik, és a zsebébe dugta a szemüvegét. Az utcát szerencsére felszórták apró kaviccsal, így legalább az alattomos jégfoltoktól megmenekültek, ahogy kisétáltak a buszmegállóba. Éppen hogy elérték a buszt, és hátul találtak két helyet egymás mellett. Yuuri került az ablak mellé, és amint visszavette a szemüvegét, és szabaddá tette az arcát, Viktor átvedlett tanító bácsiba. Minden második épületre rámutatott, ami mellett elhaladtak, kikérdezve, mi az oroszul.

Két átszállás és tíz perc séta után megérkeztek a külvárosi kertes házhoz. Viktornak volt kulcsa az embermagas kapuhoz, és amint a kerítésen túl voltak, megfogta Yuuri kezét, akit megnyugtatott az érintés. Végigsétáltak az ösvényen, amit szabadra lapátoltak a hótól, és egy kis toporgás után Viktor lenyomta a bejárati ajtó kilincsét, ami olajozottan nyílt. A finom melegben lesegítették egymásról a kabátot, amiket aztán az orosz felakasztott a fogasra a többi mellé, míg Yuuri kibújt a cipőjéből, és megtörölte bepárásodott szemüvegét. Az előszobát elválasztó bordó színű függöny hirtelen félrelebbent, ahogy egy hatéves forma kislány lerohanta Viktort.

\- Vitya! – visította, ahogy lendületből a férfi karjaiban ugrott, aki csak a jégen fejlesztett egyensúlyérzékének köszönhette, hogy nem esett el. Csupán pár másodpercnyi késéssel követte nővére, és Yuuri felismerte rajtuk azokat a színes ruhákat, amiket Hasetsuból küldtek nekik a csomagban még december elején. Viktor hangosan nevetve dülöngélt unokahúgai ölelésében, és Yuuri szívét megmelengette a jelenet. Egy percre el is felejtette, mitől tartott annyira, habár ijesztően keveset értett az izgatott, orosz nyelvű hadarásból.

\- Irina, Natasha, hagyjátok levegőhöz jutni Vityát!

Katya és Viktor le sem tagadhatták volna a rokonságot; a nő szeme is kellemes babakék volt, a haja árnyalatnyival sötétebb, homokszőke, vállig érő, és pont a megfelelő helyeken gömbölyödött. Aztán rámosolygott, és átváltott angolra, habár a lassú beszédtempóján, és a feleslegesen lágyított mássalhangzóin hallatszódott, hogy nem túl sokszor használja a nyelvet.

\- Yura, Viten’ka, annyira örülök, hogy eljöttetek!

Irina az anyja láttán lazított a szorításán, míg Natasha átpislogott az őt tartó nagybátyja válla mögött, és lassan lecsúszott a nyakából, mintha megijedt volna Yuuritól, aki még mindig az előszoba távolabbi felében volt. Katya hozzájuk szökkent, lábujjhegyre pipiskedve arcon csókolta öccsét, majd lelkesen megragadta Yuuri kezét, hogy megrázza; ugyanolyan magas volt, mint ő. És könnyű volt viszonozni a mosolyát.

\- Már beszéltünk telefonon, de örülök, hogy végre élőben is találkozunk. 

\- _Ochen’ priyatno_ – mondta halkan azt a kifejezést, amit direkt erre az alkalomra gyakorolt.

\- Vitya nem is mondta, hogy tudsz oroszul.

\- Mert én is csak két hete tudom – védekezett Viktor. – Képzelheted, hogy én voltam a legjobban meglepve, amikor egyszer csak közölte, hogy _mindent_ értett, amit mondtam neki…

\- Nem mindent, csak egy kicsit. – Yuuri érezte, hogy elpirul; párja minden egyes alkalommal eljátszotta a hattyú halálát, ha felmerült ez a téma.

\- Misha merre van? – váltott hirtelen témát Viktor.

\- Elméletileg terít…

Némi zörgést hallottak a konyha felől, mire Katya odasietett ellenőrizni, hogy minden a tervek szerint halad-e. Halkan hadart valamit a sötét hajú férfinek, aki aztán Mikaelként mutatkozott be, és nem volt olyan érintésmániás, mint a család többi része, ami felett megkönnyebbülést érzett. A lányok közben kettőjüket fixírozták, és egymással sugdolóztak.

\- Mit fog melyikőtök megkérdezni? – érdeklődött elnéző mosollyal nagybátyjuk.

Natasha oldalba bökte nővérét.

\- A gyűrűitek.

Nagybátyjuk arca nyomba felragyogott, ahogy büszkén feléjük nyújtotta a kezét. – Yuuritól kaptam, ugye milyen szép? – Megragadta párja jobbját, és azt is a lányok elé tartotta. – Párban járnak, látjátok.

\- Akkor ti most úgy vagytok együtt, mint anyu és apu?

\- Nem, napocska, még nem vagyunk házasok, de jövő ilyenkorra már biztosan azok leszünk.

\- Viktor! Megegyeztünk valamiben! – szólt rá. Tisztában volt a vállára nehezedő elvárásokkal, de nem akarta rajtuk most rágódni; arra lesz elég ideje jövőre.

\- Mi lesz jövő ilyenkorra? – tért vissza a beszélgetésbe Katya, amint visszatért az ebédlővel egybenyitott konyhából. – Miért is ácsorogtok ott? Irina, igazán beljebb kísérhetted volna a vendégeinket.

\- De karikagyűrűik vannak! – jelentette izgatottan a kislány, mintha ez magyarázat lett volna rá.

\- Az nem kifogás… - Hirtelen eljutott a mondat a tudatáig, és az immár kézen fogva álldogáló párosra bámult. – Mégis mikor…?

Viktor megköszörülte a torkát; a fülei égtek, és ez könnyített Yuuri lelkén. Szóval ő is zavarban van. – Igazából most akartuk elmondani. Mint a jegyesemet hoztam bemutatni Yurochkát.

A meglepetés hamar átment örömködésbe, és még Mikael is megeresztett egy mosolyt az új családtag felé. Eleinte, amikor még csak randiztak Katyushával (az se most volt), némi ellenszenvet táplált Viktor iránt, aki nem volt túl könnyű kamasz, és mindig hozzájuk rohant, ha valaki összetörte a szívét. És a kisebb botrányai sem segítettek sokat a pozitív megítélésén. Végül lassan nyitottak egymás felé, és ha nem is álltak olyan közel egymáshoz, barátságos volt a kapcsolatuk.

\- Nem tudtam, hogy tényleg csak talizmán vagy valami több – forgatta a nő az ujjai között a gyűrűt, miután rávette Viktort, hogy levegye egy pillanatra, hogy megnézhesse. Öccse fel volt háborodva, hogy nem olvasta el a képaláírást, amikor kiposztolta az Instagramra, ahol egyértelműen nyomatékosította kapcsolatuk jellegét. Yuuri valami olyasmit motyogott az orra alatt, hogy a sima barátainak nem vesz eljegyzési gyűrűt egyszerű talizmánként. – Ne értsd félre, Yura, de elég sok minden történt egyszerre. Egyik pillanatban még azt terveztük, hogy elmegyünk együtt kirándulni, a másikban pedig felhív, hogy mégsem jó neki, mert elmegy Japánba edzőnek. Hihetetlen, hogy a kisöcsémnek is bekötik a fejét. Jut eszembe, Vitya, ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre, hogy végre híztál.

\- Katyushaaa – nyafogta, és Yuuri örült, hogy kivételesen ő van jobban zavarban. Szép változatosság volt ezt látni, és titokban reménykedett benne, hogy megosztanak vele pár sztorit a fiatalabb Vityáról. Hiroko kiskori képeket mutogatott egyszer, Mari pedig elkotyogta, hogy már tizenkét évesen beleesett, szóval volt mit behoznia. – Minél hamarabb le kell adnom azt a pár kilót.

\- Ez szomorú, mert töltött káposztát csináltam. Itt nem eszel nyuszikaját.

Yuuri a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy felprüszkölt a nevetéstől, és párja vérig sértve nézett rá. Nocsak, a saját fegyverét fordítják ellene – Yakov amúgy is a lelkére kötötte, hogy figyeljen arra, hogyan eszik Viktor, mert hajlamos önsanyargatásba esni, ha egyszer elkezd diétázni. És nagyon ravaszul tud csalni, ha azt mondja, hogy egy kritikus súly alatt nem hajlandó jégre engedni. Engesztelően átkarolta a derekát.

\- Tudod, mit mondott Yakov.

Az asztalnál nem tudtak közvetlenül egymás mellé ülni, mert a lányok közrefogták Viktort. Yuuri nem bánta; jó volt látni, hogy a családjával van és boldog. Egy évvel ezelőtt a legvadabb álmában se képzelte, hogy egyszer majd itt lesz köztük, és lám most itt ül az orosz nyelvű csacsogásban, mert Viktor, a párja elhozta bemutatni mint jegyesét, és megünnepelni a huszonnyolcadik szülinapját. A köztük ülő Natasha két falat között, teliszájjal tanított neki új szavakat, amikre két perc múlva már nem emlékezett, míg szülei a jövőbeli terveikről és a versenyekről faggatták őket – körülbelül annyi háttértudásuk volt az egész sportról, mint Yuuri családjának. Viktor persze megint zavarba hozta azzal, hogy kijelentette, hogy házasodnak, amint aranyat nyer egy nemzetközi versenyen. Irina habos-babos koszorúslány ruhát követelt, Natashában pedig vetélytársa akadt Makkachinnak mint gyűrűhordozó. Viktor és Yuuri igazából még addig sem jutott a tervezésben, hogy hol legyen a szertartás – legyen-e egy külön a családnak és a barátoknak? A fél műkorcsolyás világot meg kell hívniuk, ha nem akarnak megsérteni senkit. Elvégre JJ-től is kaptak meghívót Kanadába a tavaszi esküvőjére.

Yuurit kicsit fejbe vágta a vodka, amit Mikael imádkozott bele a barátkozás jeleként. Nem akarta megsérteni vendéglátóikat azzal, hogy visszautasítja, mert nem bírja. Viktor csak mindentudóan vigyorgott, amikor meglátta a feles poharat a kezében, és nem esett meg rajta a szíve, amikor segélykérően tátogta, hogy mentse meg. Yuuri biztos volt benne, hogy amint hazaértek, párja megpróbálja még az óévben leitatni. Végül is csak másodikán kell menniük edzeni, éppen elég idő a józanodásra – habár nem ezzel akarta tölteni az év első napját.

Igenis erősebb lesz az orosz vodkánál!

Ebéd után leültek a lányokkal és Mikaellel kártyázni; durakot játszottak, amihez Viktornak nagyon nem volt kedve, mivel rendszeresen ő vesztett a türelmetlensége és a meggondolatlansága miatt. Szóval Viktor önként és dalolva jelentkezett Katyushánál, hogy segít bepakolni a mosogatóba és kiteregetni. Még ha ez azzal is jár, hogy Yuuri később felhasználja ellene érvként, ha halasztgatja a házimunkát.

\- Szóval mit gondolsz? – kérdezte halkan, amikor a fürdőszobában voltak, távol a kíváncsi fülektől.

\- Hogyhogy mit gondolok? Aranyosak vagytok együtt, és látszik, hogy boldog vagy vele. Ideje volt már. 

\- De kedveled? – faggatta tovább Viktor. A nő megforgatta a szemét, és letette a mosógépre a vizes ruhákkal teli dobozt, hogy szembe fordulhasson vele.

\- Szimpatikus, bár egy kicsit csendes. De akkor se mondanék semmit, ha nem lenne az, mert ez a te döntésed, és amúgy is makacs vagy.

\- Persze, hogy az én döntésem, de attól még érdekel a jó emberismerő nővérem véleménye.

\- Az a fiú legalább annyira odavan érted, mint te őérte. Elégedett vagy?

\- Teljes mértékben. – Boldogan rávigyorgott, majd kikapta a kezéből a frissen leszedett, száraz konyharuhákat, és kirohant a helyiségből. – Az utolsó a durak!

Katya meg se próbálta utolérni – hadd legyen ennyi sikerélménye, ha már kártyában szerencsétlen. Yuuri közben már sokadszorra is kikapott, és kezdett azon gondolkozni, hogy udvariasság ide vagy oda, igenis megmondja Irinának, hogy látta, amint csalt. Viktor lehuppant mögé, és felajánlotta szövetségét, amit a fiú örömmel fogadott. Együtt fordult a szerencséjük, vagy a többiek megszánhatták őket, mert a következő körben nem ők lettek az utolsók. Diadalittasan lepacsiztak, míg Natasha sértettel tiltakozott az ellen, hogy ő lett a vesztes.

Yuuri ezen a ponton már olyan fáradt volt, hogy teljes mértékben Viktor tolmácsolására hagyatkozott. A nyelve összegabalyodott, ha oroszul próbált megszólalni, és a lányok ezt annyira aranyosnak találták, hogy nyelvtörőket mondtak neki. Yuuri kicsit kínosan érezte magát, amikor kényszeresen magánhangzókat toldott be a mássalhangzó-torlódásos szavakba.

Amerika óta el is felejtette, milyen nehéz új idegen nyelvi környezetbe beilleszkedni. A helyzet most különbözött is, mert az angolja már akkoriban is jobb volt, mint az orosza.

Egy ponton Viktor átkarolta hátulról, és az ölébe húzta, és Yuuri hagyta magát, mert a rokonai nem néztek rájuk furán érte. Akkor azért már félig nevetve, félig pirulva tolta el magát kedvesét, amikor az megpróbálta megcsókolni.

Már jócskán íz estében jártak, amikor megcsörrent Yuuri telefonja; csak azért vette fel, mert az onsen számát jelezte ki.

\- Boldog új évet, öcsi! – süvöltötte a telefonba Mari olyan hangosan, hogy még kihangosítás nélkül is hallotta mindenki. Viktor kapott előbb észbe, és akcentusos japánnal viszonozta a jókívánságot. A háttérzajból ítélve nagy ünnepség lehetett Yuuri szülőházában.

A lányok nagy szemeket meresztettek Viktorra, míg az egy számukra teljesen ismeretlen nyelven csevegett, és amint befejezték a hívást, egyszerre szólaltak meg.

\- Te tudsz japánul?

\- Ez olyan romantikus – sóhajtotta Irina. – Anyu bezzeg nem tanult meg finnül apu kedvéért.

Katya mintha zavarba jött volna. – Mert apátok nem tanított meg.

Mikael tett valami megjegyzést az anyanyelvén, mire felesége játékosan meglegyintette a feje búbját – valami benső vicc lehetett, amit mindketten jól ismerhettek. Viktor csak somolyogva vállat vont, amikor Yuuri kérdőn rápillantott; ő se tudott finnül.

\- Maradtok újévre? – kérdezte végül Katya.

Viktor kicsit szorosabban vonta magához Yuurit, ahogy felelt. – Nem, szeretnénk az első közös újévet kettesben tölteni. Elég sűrűk voltak az utóbbi hetek, alig láttuk egymást.

Katya nem erőltette a dolgot, csak mosolyogva megveregette öccse vállát.

Yuurit nem lepte meg, amikor Irina és Natasha búcsúzóul őt is legalább olyan szorosan megölelgette, mint Viktort; Yuuko lányaitól már hozzászokott ehhez, állításuk szerint jó öleléseket adott. Az viszont már annál inkább, hogy Katya is a karjaiba zárta, és a meglepettségtől mereven ugyan, de viszonozta a gesztust. Mikael a maga részéről beérte egy-egy kézfogással, ami miatt megkönnyebbülést érzett.

Amikor kiléptek a szabadba, kövér hópelyhek táncoltak az utcai lámpák fénykörében. Viktor taxit hívott, mert úgy festett, lekésték az utolsó buszt, és egyiküknek sem volt kedve a metróig sétálni. Yuuri toporgott egy darabig, mert a rengeteg ruha ellenére fázott, mire Viktor hívogatóan tárta felé karjait. Nem habozott elfogadni a felajánlott melegséget; amúgy se sokan jártak az utcákon ebben a farkasordító hidegben.

\- Olyan büszke vagyok rád – mormolta a sapkájába Viktor, ahogy gyengéd puszit nyomott a feje búbjára. Yuuri mit sem törődve a szemüvegével fúrta arcát a sáljába.

\- Miért is? – motyogta alig hallhatóan.

\- Miért ne lennék?

Yuuri nem firtatta tovább, mert már átfagyott, a hideg kezdett felkúszni a lábán át, és a markába gyűrte a kabátja anyagát a hátán, hátha úgy lel egy kis melegséget. Viktor reménykedett benne, hogy nem fázik meg így szezon közepén.

Tizenöt perccel később kissé fázósan léptek a lakásba; Viktor gyorsan berakta a hűtőbe a három doboz ételt, amit a nővére adott nekik, mert nem bízott öccse konyhaművészetében, majd gyengéd erőszakkal a fürdőbe tolta Yuurit, aki éppen szeretetteljesen dögönyözte Makkachint. A kutya halk szűköléssel adta tudtukra, mennyire hiányoztak neki.

\- Vetkőzz – mondta, míg megeresztette a forró vizet. Yuuri csak somolygott, ahogy engedelmeskedett.

\- Milyen lényegre törő vagy.

Viktor magához húzta, hogy addig is csókokkal melengesse, míg megtelik a kád, és maga fosztotta meg az áthűlt ruháktól. Yuuri érezte, amint a lábfejébe bizseregve visszatér az élet, majd hagyta magát besegíteni a kádba. Kérnie sem kellett, párja egyből csatlakozott hozzá, és elégedett sóhajjal hajtotta a vállára a fejét elengedve a nap idegességét.

Rettenetesen félt tőle, milyen lesz róla az első benyomás Viktor családjánál. A férfi nem sokszor említette őket, de ha mégis szóba került Katyusha, akkor rajongva beszélt róla. Különös módon azonban sokat segített a tudat, hogy párja is hasonlóan ideges volt, mielőtt odaértek volna. Elvégre ő volt az első, akit hazavitt bemutatni, és jól esett abba a gondolatba kapaszkodni, hogy különleges. Amikor végül rákérdezett bizonytalanságában, Viktor azt mondta, hogy szerinte is jó első benyomást tett.

Viktor mandulaillatú tusfürdővel dörzsölte végig a tagjait, és már éppen elmerültek volna egymás korhatáros kényeztetésében, amikor halk szűkölésre lettek figyelmesek. A küszöbön Makkachin toporgott; tudta, hogy engedély nélkül nem szabad bejönnie a fürdőszobába, így is mindenhol ott volt a szőre, de most addig fixírozta könyörgő pillantással gazdáját, míg az intett neki, hogy bejöhet. A kutya elégedetten, farkát csóválva kocogott hozzájuk, és a kád szélére ejtette busa fejét. Végignyalt a kezükön, amikor a füle tövét vakargatták. Egyikük sem bánta, hogy Makkachin berontott hozzájuk.

Csak Viktor noszogatására volt hajlandó kiszállni a kihűlő vízből. Túl kellemes volt összebújva ülni, és legszívesebben ott helyben elaludt volna, ha párja hagyja. Viktor el akarta nyújtani a szárítkozást, hogy még egy utolsót szeretkezzenek az óévben Yuurival, de Makkachin már egy ideje nyugtalanul fel-alá járkált; elfelejtették levinni elvégezni a dolgát, amikor hazaértek. Yuuri megsimogatta az arcát.

\- Menjetek csak, addig előkészítem a pezsgőt – mondta, mire Viktor szemei felcsillantak, és muszáj volt pirulva leszögeznie: - Nem, annyit azért nem iszunk. Szeretnénk emlékezni az első közös szilveszterünkre.

Ha Viktor csalódott volt, jól leplezte. Adott egy puszit az arcára, majd magára kapkodta a ruhákat, és füttyentett Makkachinnak, aki korát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel rohant ki az ajtón, amit Yuuri nem zárt be mögöttük. Úgyis nemsokára jönnek, és ezen a szinten csak egy másik lakás volt. Yuuri kivette a hűtőből az üveget és a szintén behűtött tartót, a felső konyhaszekrényben pedig talált némi sós rágcsálnivalót, amit kirakott egy tálba. Jobb megelőzni, hogy a fejébe szálljon az alkohol, hiába látná azt olyan szívesen Viktor. Egyszer úgy is rá fogja beszélni, hogy a kelleténél többet igyon, de ennek nem most jött el az ideje.

Most ünnepelni fognak; az összeköltözést (habár még mindig rengeteg a papírmunka vár rájuk, és sajnos nem annyira végleges, mint szeretnék), a győzelmüket, hogy együtt vannak… a szerelmüket. Yuuri észre sem vette, amint mosoly kúszott a gondolattól az arcára. Egy évvel ezelőtt nem is gondolta volna, hogy valaha beszélni fog Viktorral, az pedig képtelen ábránd volt, hogy párkapcsolatban lesz vele.

A csengő éles hangja riasztotta fel a gondolataiból, és amikor felvette a kaputelefont, Viktor fázós hangját hallotta.

\- Kizártam magunkat.

Yuuri némán, fejét csóválva kuncogott, ahogy megnyomta a gombot, ami kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót. Viktor felkocogott a lépcsőn; fázhatott odalent, mivel a kabátja alá nem vett semmit, és a bőre télillatú volt. Makkachin kicsit lemaradva követte néha meg-megszagolva valamit a földön. Arra viszont felkapta a fejét, amikor Viktor megzörgette a jutalomfalatos zacskót, és rögtön rohant pitizni. Yuuri csak nézte őket, és azt kívánta, bár megörökíthetné örökre ezt a bensőséges pillanatot, ami csak az övéjük. Leguggolt melléjük, mire Viktor játékosan beleborzolt a hajába.

\- Te is kérsz?

Yuuri enyhén rácsapott a fenekére. – Álmodj csak, Nikiforov. – Adott egy utolsó buksisimit a kutyának, majd felkelt. – Megmelegszik a pezsgő, ha tovább várunk.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy hagyunk neki időt – vigyorodott el, ahogy kezet mosott, majd felnyúlt az üvegpoharakért. A hálószobába költöztek, ahonnan a legjobb kilátás nyílt a központra. Viktor felült a széles ablakpárkányra, Yuuri pedig az ölébe, a rágcsálnivalós tálkát a térdén egyensúlyozva, és elfogadta a felé nyújtott pezsgővel teli poharat. Viktor tiszta, őszinte boldogsággal mosolygott rá, gyöngyfogai elővillantak ajkai közül.

\- Ránk – mondta, és nem volt szükség több szóra, ahogy koccintottak. Yuuri épp csak belekortyolt az italba, és már húzta is magához a gallérjánál fogva egy csókra.

\- Ránk – ismételte puhán.

Yuurit belülről melengette az alkohol és a szeretet; nem is értette, hogy lehetett meg korábban Viktor nélkül.

Hamarost elfogyott a pezsgő, és a kezdeményezésére sós süteménnyel tették egymást. Türelmetlenül várta, hogy végre éjfélt üssön az óra, és lássák a tűzijátékot, amiről Viktor korábban ódákat zengett. Makkachin néha-néha odasomfordált hozzájuk begyűjtve a délután kimaradt simogatásokat, majd lefeküdt a helyére, amikor rájött, hogy mindkét gazdája túlságosan el van foglalva egymással ahhoz, hogy összebújjanak vele. Szerencsére a lakás kifogástalanul volt hangszigetelve, így alig hallatszódott fel valami a lenti petárdázásból.

Az óév utolsó perceiben hallgattak, némán karolták egymást, majd az éjféli csók miatt elszalasztották a tűzijáték első pár percét. Yuuri elhúzódott, amikor a szemhéján át látni vélte a villódzó fényeket, míg Viktor makacsul kapaszkodott belé, és az arcához szorította az ajkát. Yuuri mosolyogva simogatta a vállát és a karját, ahogy a város egén kirajzolódó élénk színű alakzatokat figyelte.

\- Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy vagy nekem – suttogta Viktor a bőrébe, mire Yuuri az álla alá fészkelődött és szorosan ölelte.

Ez egy új kezdet volt mindkettejük számára.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Misha keresztapja Roro. :3  
>  Ochen’ priyatno (orosz) - örvendek_


End file.
